


Paradigm Shift

by Chantilly



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, Drama, Fluff, Friendship, M/M, Second Chances, Secret Identity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-04-15 10:12:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 27,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4602861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chantilly/pseuds/Chantilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the age of 10, Peter Parker is playing alone; other kids dislike him and bully him so it was a surprise that a red and black wearing stranger wanted to play with him. He should've ran but his decision to stay gained him his first friend. Sadly, his friend had to say goodbye. Peter hoped and prayed that they'll meet again. </p><p>Years later, his prayer is answered.</p><p>Can their relationship be restored? Or will it all fall apart?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Found You

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't written in a very long time so I am rusty but I love Spideypool so much I wanted to give it a shot. Please enjoy!

"Ready or not! Here I come!"

 

Or whatever it is they say after counting up from one to ten in a rousing game of hide 'n seek. How could he not be sure? Well, let's say Peter didn't have much experience in playing the game. But he did know the mechanics and strategies, though in application, he falls short.

 

Big brown eyes skimmed the area. He smiled and skipped to the bushes to the right with feigned enthusiasm and excitement. "Found you!" He points at the old stuffed rabbit 'hidden' behind a bush. "The was a good hiding place! Now let's find the others!" After picking up the stuffed animal he once again search for his other 'playmates'. A few minutes later he found them; his prized Captain America action figure, a small teddy bear, and another superhero action figure. Peter sighed in a tired gesture, "Well... That was a great round!" He says to his 'friends' that are cradled on his arms. "That's got to be the longest game we've had!" If three minutes and twenty-three seconds could be considered long. But one can't blame him. Logically speaking, having to be the one to pick where to hide your friends, it's quite a challenge to mock search them. But Peter tries of course. He didn't have a choice. As much as he loves Bunny, Captain America, Richard the Bear, and Action-man, he'd gladly have a friend ( **friends** if he was blessed enough!) to play with. A living friend. Oh there are other kids in this neighborhood, they just don't like him. Too smart, too small, too weird, too everything. Honestly, he can't comprehend it. He gave up trying to play with them, last time he had a game of Hide and Seek with them they asked him to count till a hundred, after he did he searched of course. And searched... And searched... And searched... Only when Aunt May and Uncle Ben found him all dirty and sweaty standing by a tree on a hilltop. The couple cried in relief. It was already 9:00 PM and the kid hadn't come home.

 

From then on, Peter settled on playing with his toys, at least they won't ditch him. Unless someone moves them of course. That would be tragic.

 

He sighs as he sit and lay down his friends on the grass, "I'm so lonely." He chuckles. Content on just sitting there for a while, he relishes the soft cool breeze and the gentle warmth of the sun. This hilltop used to be bustling with other kids playing but ever since he started hanging around they found other places. Figures nobody wanted to be with puny Parker.

 

So it is startling to hear a light 'psst' behind him. Peter turns his head and sees no one there making him scrunched his face in confusion. Boy all this time in his lonesome must be doing things in his head, though he must confess he wished it was Captain America. But that would be creepy since the guy's dead or something unless the man somehow survived time. That would be crazy.

 

In the conclusion that no one's there behind him and no way in the universe Captain America would even talk to him, Peter faced front again only to find that he was still alone. But that large figure behind the tree gave the idea to oppose that fact. The ten year old isn't sure if he should check it out. He isn't that afraid of a stranger because even potential criminals, kidnappers, and snatchers won't bother with him. Huh, who knew being puny Parker has its perks. What he does fear however, is that it's just his imagination; that he's alone.

 

Though it happens so many times it wouldn't hurt this time around... Much.

 

Peter breathes in mustering all his courage and stands up to carefully head to the tree. He peers behind and what he saw made his big brown eyes even wider.

 

There standing plastered behind the tree with his back against the trunk, a man clad in a rather tight red and black suit. He seemed to be holding his breath if the chest-out-stomach-in stature was anything to go by. It looked kind of comical for a grown man to look like that considering how ginormous the guy is... Really... Really ginormous! And built like those superheroes in comic books Peter loves reading and he's dressed like one too!

 

"Uhh..." Peter started still in awe, confusion, and surprise. Really, he doesn't know how to handle this situation. Though that little reaction from him is enough to trigger another reaction from the stranger as the man let out a dramatic gasp and turned to Peter.

 

"Oh heavens you found me!!" The stranger in red exasperates and crouch in front of the little boy. The white eyes of his mask was wide and blinks a few times as he wait for a response from the child. Peter would be lying if he if he says he didn't found it funny.

 

"What are you doing, mister?" The young brunette inquires with a slight tilt of his head.

 

The man just gave one last blink before answering, "We're playing Hide 'n Seek, aren't we?" Now this time, Peter is the one who gasps.

 

Normally, a kid should be leaving if a suspicious looking stranger is to approach him or her to join a game. This stranger in front of him practically screams 'DO NOT APPROACH'. But then again, even the kindest looking people never bothered with the ten year old. Except his Aunt and Uncle of course, so this man can't be all that bad... Right?

 

He must be thinking too long in his head again because the stranger got up and rubs the back of his neck pondering. "Uhmm... Kid? I'm not scaring you, am I? Though I wouldn't be surprised if you were I mean if I were to approach me I'd be like 'Holy Fuuc--dge..! Who is this creep?! Get the he-ck away from me you red and black creepazoid! And let me tell you-" And the man goes on and on while he gestured his hand and changed the pitch of his voice ever so often. It's also funny how he kept censoring himself from saying curse words before the kid.

 

Peter can't help but laugh; the stranger is so silly! Hearing the sound of laughter, the red clad man stopped in his series of rambles and grinned at the child, "So, we gunna play or what, kid?"

 

The young boy's laughter died down to a giggle, "Sure!"

 

"Alrighty! I'll be It this time time so you-"

 

"Wait, what's your name first? And are you a superhero?" Peter asks

 

The man put his hand on his hips and puffed his chest in a proud manner, "Who am I? Who am I?! They call me the great and awesome Deadpool!"

 

Peter scrunched his face in confusion, "'They'? Who's they?"

 

"Juust 'They'. I'll tell you when you're older."

 

"Oh... Then what do you call you?"

'Deadpool' tilted his head in and looked perplexed so Peter elaborates what he meant. "Like your real name. Like me, my name's Peter Benjamin Parker, nice to meet you." The little one smiled up at him.

 

Th adult is quiet for a while and young Parker worries that he mighty've offended Deadpool. Oh but of course he would be! He already said that 'Deadpool' is the name goes by and Peter just had to ask for more. Gosh this is why he doesn't have friends... And to think he almost, almost, had a playmate he just had to-

 

"Wade."

 

"...huh?"

 

"Oh sorry that was rude!" Deadpool chuckled as he rubbed his nape and then straightened up to clear his throat. "Name's Wade Winston Wilson! Pleased to meet you, princess!" He held out a hand for the smaller to shake.

 

Peter looks dumbly at him and then it finally registered that he said his name. He gasps and a smile settles on his features. His much smaller hand reach out and takes Wade's. The older man grips and shakes their hand enthusiastically, a wide grin shows on his masked face. "Whelp! Now that we're buddies, let's go play, shall we?"

 

"Yes!!"

 

An hour later their game ended, games to be exact, Wade was nice enough to teach Peter other games like Tag and Leap Frog. Although their Leap Frog session consisted of Peter laughing ninety percent of the time because how can he not? Wade didn't really need to exert effort to leap over him; As in over **him**. And Peter always ended up sprawled all over Wade's back or on the grass. So on the last round, where Peter fell on his back again, the older man prompted to grab the kid and haphazardly hang him on his back with his knees on his shoulders as he holds Peter's ankles. The brunette's laughter filled the air. When Peter warned him that he feels like barfing, Wade put him down on the grass and lay next to him.

 

Peter settled his other friends on top of Wade and sits comfortably next to him. They stare up at the clouds in silence.

 

"Why are you alone, Pete? Friends on vacation or something." Wade asks breaking the silence

 

Peter scratches the tip of his nose with his pointer finger, "My friends are here." He motions to the toys all over the adult's chest.

 

Wade looks down to where the kid preferred to and then slaps his head in realization, "Oh silly me! Haha! Almost forgot all 'bout these guys! Love your friends, Pete! They don't judge. Peter is so lucky to have y'all!"

 

The ten year old smiles softly albeit a bit sadly as he watch Wade talk to his 'friends'. He's glad the man just went on with it. Peter doesn't want to bring up how other kids never liked him, but anyone with even half a brain could realize that that's the reason why he's stuck pathetically playing with inanimate objects.

 

The rest of the afternoon they spend on talking that got interrupted when Wade's phone rang. He excuses himself and set down the toys on the ground. The man walked a few feet to make the call private.

 

Peter watches him and notice that he appeared a bit different-more serious. He can see it even with the man's back facing him. Even in the distance, Peter could make out a few words from Wade. '...sixty-five grand is my lowest rate for that, bud... It's a rush job with three hits, what you expect?... Yes they're normies I know but a guy's gotta make a living...Hey, if it's that easy then be my guest and do it... That's what I thought. Send me the details and I'll give you the transaction details.' With that, Wade ends the call and checks his phone for something as he heads back to where the child is.

Peter is completely baffled by the whole exchange. But it was none of his business so he settles with the thought that it might be some adult work stuff. He'll understand someday.

"Hey, sport! It's getting a little late and I gotta go somewhere real urgent. How's about I walk you home?" The man cheerfully says, his whole demeanor went back to how it was earlier.

Peter smiles and shake his head, "Nah it's alright. I'm not far from here anyway. Go do your thing."

Wade cocks his head to the side, "You sure? It's no trouble really." The younger nods. "Oh alright. But at least let me walk you down this hill, can't have you tumbling down like Jack and Jill."

Peter agreed and let Wade help him with his things. They chat as they walk down the path on the side of the hill. Once they got down, Wade keeps telling him to go straight home, not to talk to strangers, and kick a guy right in the balls if he's pervy. Peter chuckles at the man and nods his head. It's nice to have someone else other than his aunt and uncle to lecture him on safety of going home or walking alone.

"Thank you, Mr. Wade." Says Peter with a shy smile. He's grateful to the man. No one would even take a second glance at him yet this strange clothed man just went up and befriended him.

Wade got caught off guard by the genuine appreciation making him blink twice. "Aw shucks! Just 'Wade' is fine, baby boy! And no problem. Now get your little tooshie home before it gets even darker!"

Peter nods, but before he turn tails, he asks, "W-will you come by tomorrow too?" It took a while for the other to respond as if considering it, but a nod from him made Peter grin and dash off.

When he got home, Aunt May and Uncle Ben were setting up the table for dinner. The couple couldn't help but notice that the child glows in happiness. Real happiness. Not those faux smiles Peter wears whenever he goes home. They're not ignorant to the reality that when it comes to social relationships their boy is challenged. The couple wanted to help, but they can only go so far. It's not like they can walk up to other kids and urge them to befriend Peter. That's not how you have friends. Friends can't be made, they have to be found. That's what they told Peter. So to hear the stories of how Peter spent his day with his new friend, Wade, makes them as happy as the kid. It's worrying at first to hear that his friend is not the same age as he is but perhaps that's just what Peter needs now. And who are they to judge without meeting the man. But of course, they had to warn Peter on still be on guard around the man and know when to walk away.

"Maybe you could invite Wade over for dinner sometime, Peter." Aunt May says and then kiss the kid good night.

"Yea! You'll like him! He's real funny!"

The couple smiled,"Goodnight, Peter."

 

The following day, Peter head straight to the hilltop after lunch and wait for Wade. He's so excited on what they'll do for that day. No matter how awkward he may be sometimes, the man kept being nice and does or say something funny to save him from embarrassment. Whenever that happened around other kids, they just downright humiliate him. Heck, even when he's just standing and not saying a thing he gets laughed at! Peter kept on musing and noticed that it has been quite a while. He didn't want to think that Wade stood him up like those other kids. No. He promised!

Actually no, he didn't promise... he just nodded. Gosh, how can he forget he can't have nice things. Maybe yesterday is just a free 1-day trial of having a friend. Well it's a good thing he brought his other friends. It's a nice day to have one-sided games and one-sided conversations after all.

Oh who is he kidding. He's upset and pouting. "Stupid tupid Wade..." he muttered.

"Yo baby booooy!!" Hearing that, Peter immediately sat up with eyes wide and saw the familiar red and black costume a few feet away. Wade jog up to him and pants, "Sorry I'm late, I slept in. Whoo! My lungs are killing me! Anywho~ I haven't had my lunch yet, so how about we go get some food, eh? My treeeaatt~!"

Peter literally jumps in joy and drags Wade by the arm to go down the hill and get on with their day. Today is even better than yesterday! They had lots of food and played Eye Spy and more! He invites Wade for dinner that night but he declines. He's uncertain they'll appreciate having him around no matter how Peter assured him.

For the following days, Wade comes on time. Peter still can't believe that he managed to keep a friend. But hey, he didn't want to jinx whatever blessing or luck pushed through and just let it be.

"Aren't you tired of staying in this plain ol' hilltop, baby boy?" Wade asks as they relax under the tree, "I saw a playground near here. Why don't you spend some of your time there?"

Peter shakes his head, "Other kids are there."

"So?"

"They don't like me, remembeeer??" He whines trying to keep things light and joking.

"Well, I don't like them too." Wade concludes with a huff. Peter laughs beside him.

"It's alright though. I don't like playgrounds much anyways, except swings. Hey, promise you'll push me on a swing when we get the chance."

"Promise! I'll push you real high!"

 

Having a friend to share his days with got Peter looking forward to the days to come. The next afternoon, as Peter walks up to the hilltop, he sees the familiar silhouette of his friend. It's a surprise to see him earlier than Peter, that fact got him excited and a wide smile spread on his features. He runs up to shorten their distance but upon closer inspection, he realizes how Wade's just standing still looking on the tree. Peter slows down and proceeded to walk. Even when he's a feet away from the man, he still didn't turn. Usually Wade's sensitive to his surroundings and could feel even the soft movement of a cat. Something must be wrong. "You alright, Wade?" That got his attention. But he didn't utter a word, just stares down at him. "I-if you're not feeling well, or... or got something else to do, i-it's fine. We can play some other time." Peter tries again but still no reply from the other. It made him realize that while he's so happy with their time together, he didn't even think if Wade is enjoying as much as he is. He most likely took up all his time. Peter feels bad that perhaps he's taking advantage of his kindness and temperament. He inhales trying not to cry at his guilt and worry, "You don't have to worry about me."

"No."

Peter holds a breath. _Finally._

Wade exhales and faces him completely, "Sorry, Peter. I was just thinking of something. Adult stuff. Haha. Not fun things, you know? Work. Bills. Responsibilities. Lalala. Those kind of things so... don't bother your pretty little brown head over me." He puffs out a breath again and his demeanor goes back to his jolly self. "Now let's have the best day ever!"

And so they proceed on playing Hide and Seek again, bought some snacks after and have a picnic. They're chatting away as they chomped down on the large submarine sandwich. "Say Wade, are you a superhero? You know you never answered that question."

Wade looks up thinking, "Hmm... no not really. I may look like one, but no. I can't be one."

"Why not? Oh well. Even if you're not one, you're still my favourite." Peter muses and proceeds to eat his sandwich.

It's early evening when they finished cleaning up. Peter holds out his hand to Wade, a sign that they go home. But instead of immediately taking it, the man stares at his little hands not making a motion to take it. Before Peter could ask, Wade put his hand on his brown hair and pats. "Not this time." The younger tilts his head to the side. "Uhm... I have something to do. Adult stuff." Wade gives a smile and two thumbs up making Peter giggle.

"Alright alright." The younger proceeds to walk away and waves goodbye. "Hey Wade! Thank you!" he yells back and runs off to make it home earlier.

The next day Peter hikes up the hill again.His eyes going wide when he sees a single swing hanging on a branch of the tree. It's a simple swing made of thick rope and wood. He runs up to it in awe and excitement and wonders when Wade will come. But as he near the swing, he saw something white placed on the seat with a deer shaped paperweight on it. It's a letter.

 

_'Baby boy,_

_Sorry I didn't even say goodbye. I couldn't. I don't know how to say it. But know this, I didn't leave because of the reasons why those kids do. You're a cool kid Peter. Being a genius is something you shouldn't be ashamed of. Just keep being yourself and you'll have better friends. Friends who'll stay. I enjoyed the times we hang out, it reminds me of when I was a kid... Actually no, my childhood's bad. But those days with you made up for it. You're that great to be around. Keep believing in yourself, you have a lot going on for you. I'm not sure if I'm saying something inspirational by now because I'm not good at these things. But I'm trying. I don't want you to end up like me._

_I made the swing for you, don't worry, it's stable. I tried it. :) I hope someday we'll get to hang out again._

_Wade'_

 

Peter feels numb after reading the letter. He quietly puts it in his pocket and looks at the swing feeling the rope with the tips of his fingers, and wonder. He bet it's fun to be on the swing, especially in this place where it's high and windy, the view is great too.

 

"But you're not here to push me..."


	2. Peter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> At the age of 10, Peter Parker is playing alone; other kids dislike him and bully him so it was a surprise that a red and black wearing stranger wanted to play with him. He should've ran but his decision to stay gained him his first friend. Sadly, his friend had to say goodbye. Peter hoped and prayed that they'll meet again.
> 
> Years later, his prayer is answered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My heart goes to all those who've read this! Especially those who took extra time to write a comment! I'm sorry I didn't reply soon, only to those who asked a question, I'm just uncertain if it was a culture here to reply because there are some who dislike it when authors do. Nonetheless I still did. As much as I can. ^^'
> 
> So our pattern is the perspectives alternate from Peter to Wade, and so on.  
> I thank you all again!

For ages since he can look back to, Deadpool considers himself as the number one pitiful person on this planet. No person could put up with him for a long time. Demeaning words and stares fall on him whenever he takes of his mask. As someone completely covered in repulsing scars tends to bring that. Anxiety lurk the deepest recess of his mind only a rush of shallow joy; may it be from a tasty Mexican food or a savory death of his targets and those who try to stop him from finishing his job will it be bypassed. A lot of people in his walk of life are oriented of who he is, what he’s capable of, and all those he could withstand. They even granted him a myriad of clever aliases like Merc with a Mouth and Regenerating Degenerate.

  
A killing machine is who, or more precisely, what he is made to be. And he’s damn well good at it. In his standpoint, he’s generous. Why? He gives people the thing he always wished: death. Okay so maybe it is a forced gift giving but hey, once they had a chance to spend their day in his shoes, they’ll see how amazing staying dead feels like.

 

People believe that he’s an apathetic man with an appetite for blood. Well, he’s generous like he says, he give what he receives. So he pulls the trigger, detonate the bombs, and plunge his sword. After that, he his clients pay him. A simple routine for a simple man. And it goes on and on.

  
In his excruciatingly unending life, he learned that being uncaring is the easiest way of living and killing.

 

But witnessing a kid play Hide and Seek all alone with stuffed animals and action figures as stand-in playmates is both melancholic and poignant. The merc watch from a good distance and well hidden behind a thick foliage.

 

Now it’s common to see a child in solitary yet questions still flood in his mind. ’Is he an orphan? Is he bullied? Abused? Does he hate people?’ As he goes on he realized some answers to those questions could best describe someone’s childhood: his.

 

[Maybe the boy’s bonkers like you]

  
_Excuse you._

  
[Whatever, let’s just leave him alone, he’s probably used to that by now— hey!]

  
“Psst!”

  
And for the longest time, he became Wade again, not Deadpool.

  
  


The kid’s name is Peter - a nice name and suits the brunette. Wade wondered if it was chosen with the intention of taking upon the Apostle and first Pope of the Church. It’s a nice sentiment. Unlike his name, a blatant derivation of Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke, from another universe only Wade is conscious of. See? His existence lacks exclusivity. But he got over that. Besides, the way the kid looks at him with obvious perception that he’s the most unique person, who actually matter, and pushing the man he was made to become and pull the man he intended all along. That alone gave him enough privilege.

  
For a few hours he spends it with the tyke. Teaching him other games along the way and just plain horsing around. For a moment, he forgets the rowdy world he’d come to know.

  
His phone ringing tells the circle of his lifestyle catching up to him again as he rested on the soft blades of grass with Peter’s friends on top of him.  When he sees the unknown number, he excuse himself and set down the friends on him so he can separate himself for a while.

  
[Reality called, they want their mercenary back.]

 

There it is, another job. White cracked up when the merc negotiated with the guy’s-gotta-make-a-living card. Yeah right, like they need a monthly income. Well anyway, it’s still something, and the day’s almost over. Hopefully the time he spent with Peter is enough to make the kid happier. The top 1 spot of being miserable belongs to him ain’t no ten year old is going to take it.

  
[Yeah, let’s not repeat this weird day. The sweetness almost gave me cavities!]

 

{I know right… Oh! He’s offering to take him home! He’s being responsible!}

  
[Oh GOD]

  
Much to the boxes pleasure, Peter declined but to their chagrin Wade insisted that he accompany him down the hill.

  
[Alright stop nagging the boy, seriously]

 

White berates as Wade kept giving safety advice to the child.

  
“Thank you, Mr. Wade.”

 

Huh. That’s new. Usually when people thank him it’s when he did a good job killing someone. But he’ll take it! “Aw shucks! Just ’Wade’ is fine, baby boy! And no problem. Now get your little tooshie home before it gets even darker!”

  
{That felt good! Even better than sex!}

  
_Shh! There’s a child here!_

 

“W-will you come by tomorrow too?”

 

[Now this is where I draw the line! SAY NO!]

 

{Aww… But look at him. So cuddly! Say yes!}

 

[Alright one more day but that’s it!]

 

_Wow, White. You usually put up a better fight than that._

  
{Who cares! Just nod your head! Nod!}

  
And without thinking, Wade does. The next thing he knows is that Peter is already running along. Looks like he’s got another day to spend with his little buddy. Oh well, his next job is pretty easy so he can make it tomorrow.

 

  
His client is a _fucking_ liar.

  
Three normal targets his ass. More like three hundred trained men. He may not be the sharpest tool in the shed but he can do math and those two things are chalk and cheese. Wade can handle three hundred no problem he just wished he was informed. Goddamn he only brought one pistol with three bullets and his swords. The merc feels awfully under dressed but a man makes do with what he have and so he successfully finishes the job saving one bullet in the barrel for a certain someone he found out who and the whereabouts now.

  
“W-wait! You can’t do this! I paid you! I-I-I’ll pay you more! T-to compensate!” The fat grubby rich man client thing pleads. “Please! I’m sorr-!”

 

[POW!!]

  
“What?! I can’t hear you! You’re too dead!” Deadpool jabs at the lifeless man on the floor. Everyone knows Deadpool hates being ripped off, except this fucker being dead right here. “Retribution, bitch!”

  
Fucking liar.

  
The sun already high up in the sky just adds up to the list of why he hates this man. Chances are he’ll be late for his meet up with his baby boy, he hasn’t slept yet, he’s still oozing with blood, and worst of all he hasn’t had a meal yet since the night prior! See this is the problem of miscommunication.

  
[And they say we don’t have manners. Let’s just ditch the kid, I’m tired.]

  
{Too late, he’s already stealing the private jet.}

  
“I’m on my way, baby boy!!”

  
[Ugh… Don’t forget to at least bathe and change clothes.]

  
  


After about an hour he managed to get back to Queens to clean himself and meet Peter. Wade sees the challenge of having a job and a kid he promised to spend time with. Well as white said, just for today and he’ll be back to his life. Not that he doesn’t enjoy the time with his baby boy. Hell, he loves every second of it! The things is, he can’t even keep a steady relationship with his hamsters how can he hope to keep the kid entertained. Oh well. Today’s the last time so…

  
That today, turned into another and another and another. Three days already passed under his nose without a complaint from him. Yeah he bugged out a bit when Peter asked if he could join his Aunt May and Uncle Ben for supper, Lord knows he’s not ready for that! So he politely declined. Other than that, their days are real fun.

  
Wade contemplates his life decisions as he lay down on the grass and stare up at the clouds.

  
“When I grow up, I wanna be just like you.”

  
That terrified him more than it should. He turns his head to face the younger and could see the determination blazing in those doe brown eyes looking high up in the distance. Even Wade knows this is one of those fork in the road that life offers once in a while that gives a massive impact.

  
He can’t have that.

  
“Hey.” Wade calls the other’s attention, “I may look like I have the world in my palm, what with my good looks and humor.” He jokes and continues more seriously, “But I don’t have a family who waits for me at home like you. No friends either. No one likes me.”

  
Even if he has to build a barricade made of his very flesh and bone to hide one road.

  
“When you grow up, you should be just like you.”

  
Peter just stares at him with a blank expression. “Wade…”

  
“Hm?”

  
“I like you.” The brunette smiles with excitement, “Bunny likes you too! And Richard, and Cap, and Action-man!” Wade can only watch as Peter lays the toys over his broad chest as he enumerates each of them. “I may not be much but…you have friends, Wade…” Peter’s smile turns shy as he goes on, “Though I’m kinda sad that you don’t want me to be like you… And you got all serious so I’ll trust you even if I can’t trust me.” He giggles.

  
“…yeah.”

  
This filthy world will never deserve this light. Yet Wade can’t help but let himself bask in the delicate glow and warmth. He’s not a religious man, but he prays for Peter to remain incorruptible. But life has a bad habit of collapsing itself in the face of the good people more and for a moment, Wade thinks he’s not the most pitiful person.

 

  
The following day their chat is much lighter. Peter opens up that he loves Science and will be a scientist when he grows up. Wade scoffs saying that Science is the last thing he likes, the younger got curious and asks him the reason.

  
“Because Science promised me things.” He simply answers.

“Like what?” The boy’s awfully curious. Now Wade is sure that he has the making of a scientist alright.

  
The merc isn’t sure if he should give out the truth about himself or at least his condition but does so anyway, “Promised to make me better; to cure me.” As expected, the kid asks further.

  
{I’m not sure if the kid’s ready for that.}

[Meh, he wants to be a scientist, right?]

  
“Yeah. I got sick, baby boy. Scientists told me they can help me. But naahh…”

  
The child gives a look of hesitation but ventures further with inquiry, “What’s your sickness? I-if it’s alright to know that is.”

  
Normally Wade hates talking about his past but Peter’s determination and interest should be rewarded so he smiles, “The worst you can imagine.”

  
Peter gasps, “Chicken Pox!”

  
The adult guffaws at that. Even the boxes are laughing away. “No no, baby boy.” The kid pouts looking offended, “Then what is it?”

  
“Cancer.” He deadpans. The wide brown eyes stares at him with shock and Wade spares him the trouble of giving the next question by already giving the details, “That’s right, princess! Got cancer in my brain, liver, lungs, prostate and more!”

  
[I think that’s all.]

  
_Really? I think we got more. I just can’t remember._

  
“Why so many…?” The younger asks to himself than to the other.

  
“For more chances of winning!” Wade cackles. When the Lord Almighty rained down cancer he was out taking a stroll and sunbathing. He feels Peter cuddle up to his side like giving an apology. “Don’t worry, even if I still have it, I’m not gonna die.”

  
But how he wished.

  
  


That night he busies himself watching old movies and sipping beer when a familiar flash of light burst before him. Cable gives him a heated glare, “Pool.”

  
The mentioned man sighs, “Look, Cable, whatever happened there in that tomorrowland of yours, I got nothing to do with it. I haven’t done anything remotely destructive lately, trust me.”

  
“Ellie will happen again.”

  
“Ellie is dead!” He slams the coffee table as he stands his ground before the man. Cable knows that his daughter is his wound that will never heal and knows better than mention of her again.

  
“Exactly! You speak of tomorrow when there is none!” The time traveler calms himself as much as he could, “I don’t usually meddle back to the past because something bad happens to you or those around you, but this time if I don’t, the world will fall into raze. All because of a child. The best course is for you to leave this city. Forever.” Another flash of light and Cable is gone leaving Deadpool to his own devices.

  
[What does he mean?]

  
{Ellie’s dead. How can she still change the future?}

  
[…He said ’child’]

  
As if gravity turned back on and let the pieces fall into place, he understands what will happen. “…Peter.”

 

  
At daybreak, Wade gets to the hilltop, he knows it’s a few hours early before their meeting time; he needed time to think. Peter is just some kid he’s being nice to. No one special. He can leave him right now with no regret whatsoever. There’s plenty of lonely kid out there why should he treat Perer differently…

The merc groans and rubs his face.

  
{You’re in deep shit.}

  
[Told you to leave while we still can. Now the kid’s gunna be the cause of some Armageddon.]

  
“Yeah yeah. This is the last day for real.” He replies to the boxes and sigh, “We should like… Give him a parting gift or something…”

  
{What can we afford?}

  
[All of New York]

  
{You’re exaggerating. Just three-fourth of it. I recounted and estimated.}

  
[Oh boo hoo, you've become a nerd like the kid.]

  
Ignoring the boxes, Wade opted to search into his brain as much as he could to think what kind of gift Peter will like. Maybe an amusement park or a life size Captain America display... maybe his own laboratory, The Library of Congress perhaps...? How much is a NASA telescope anyway? Peter will love that for sure. Or an astronaut as his babysitter.

  
[Get him the whole fucking Space Station while you're at it with Mars on the side.]

  
“Maybe when he's older...”

  
White let out another string of curses that he will get back to later but right now he needs a gift idea, damn it! Who knew children are as complex as wives when it comes to presents? He remembers Ellie, his daughter wanted her own M4A1 with an M203A2 for her tenth birthday. Of course Wade could get one, maybe two if she's a good girl but he's responsible enough to know that it's not normal for a kid to have that kind of firearm so he settled on spending time with her at the park. And by golly she enjoyed it! Hmm... Peter did mention something about a swing. Wade studies the large tree before him and ponder if maybe he could do something.

  
His thinking gets interrupted when he hears Peter speak a few feet before him, “You alright, Wade?” he asks and he turns halfway to him. How long has the kid been there? More importantly, how long has he been standing there thinking about a gift? “I-if you're not feeling well, or... or got something else to do, i-it's fine. We can play other time.” Peter goes on. Wade muses how adorable his baby boy is when he's all shy and nervous. A breath of fresh air actually to find a boy his age who could be docile and meek. When he was his age, Wade Wilson was beating up bullies right and left. Heck, even Ellie was a rough and tough kid. Maybe he should teach Pete a few pointer... That's right! He can just take Pete as his ward or something; legally of course. It'd be great! They'll play everyday, he'll teach him some self defense, perhaps a few other languages even... Yeah... He'll protect Peter... He can take care of him... He'll kill anyone who-- “You don't have to worry about me.”

  
_''Don't worry about me, dad!''_

  
“No.”

Foolish is he to dare and imagine that he can keep Peter safe from all the monsters out there. After all, it's his absolute confidence that resulted to sweet and young Eleanor Camacho to be abducted, experimented, and then mutilated all in the hopes of her being like her father. Wade thought he could take on the world only for his to be snatched and destroyed.

  
_Breathe. Don't forget to breathe..._

He exhales and faces Peter completely, “Sorry, Peter. I was just thinking of something. Adult stuff. Haha. Not fun things, you know? Work. Bills. Responsibilities. Lalala. Those kinds of things so... don't bother your pretty brown head over me.”

  
_Breathe..._

 

“Now let's have the best day ever!”

  
The day went by a little too fast for Wade's liking. He isn't ready when the little hand offered entered his line of vision; it meant it's time to go home and say goodbye. Forever. The man raise his hand and Peter anticipated to held but the hand settles on the soft brown locks. “Not this time.” _Not ever._ A tilt of his head shows the intrigue of the boy. Wade gives and an excuse he can't remember. Some bullshit again most likely. And then a smile with a thumbs up. That serves enough for the young Parker and gives a sweet little laugh. “Alright alright.” Wade watch as Peter walk away taking every ounce of his being to root himself still where he stands. Then he sees him turn back, “Hey Wade! Thank You!” and then runs off.

  
“No, Peter. Thank you.” He whispers wanting to let the wind carry it for him because he's such a coward to say goodbye appropriately. Self loathing aside, he sets to work on the little surprise he'll leave for Peter. The boxes keeps arguing with him while he work; keeps calling him a cheapskate and pathetic for deciding on doing a measly swing than something more expensive or memorable the kid could need. In his defense, making something rather than buying is more thoughtful and Peter is a simple kid, he's unfazed by riches nor tempted by materialistic possessions so a plain ol' swing is more than enough. But that NASA telescope is really starting to look hot right now. On his sweet sixteen, he tells himself.

  
[Uhh... Peter's a boy.]

  
“Sweet twenty-first then.”

  
A final tug on the rope he bought marks the finish of his handy work and jumps down from the branch further examining the swing. It's... quaint. He shrugs and proceeds to test the thing out for safety. Luckily its sturdy he thinks as the already shallow swinging comes to a halt. When he gets off the swing, he gives a final inspection -tugging the rope, examining the wood, and a whole lot more unnecessary meticulous scrutiny. White calls him out on his stalling and with a frustrated groan he pulls out a letter he wrote the night before, places it on the seat and weighs it down with a little doe paper weight he bought at the antique shop near his apartment.

  
With a final look, Wade Wilson leaves.

  
And for as long as he can remember, he's the number one most pitiful person.

  
  


  
**11 Years Later. New York city. Fall.**

**1:13 AM**

  
  


Deadpool marvels how much this city changed since he left. New establishments, more billboards, brighter lights, and hello there sexy. He whistles when his binoculars stumble upon a young curvaceous waitress out on the side of the street calling up a cab. Man, girls these days are more daring with their skirts. It surely is a time to be alive and New York city is a much grander place. It's been a long time since he went here for reasons. Well that's all in the past and he continues on sightseeing. Even in this wee hour the city is still bustling. From where he perched on a rooftop of a dingy motel he can see the city life; well as much city life the place can give in this time.

 

A loud clang of a garbage can coming from the alley beside the motel caught his attention. He could easily put that off as a cat or a dog maybe a hyena if things are more exciting but gruff voices echoed and for sure it's more than a wildlife roughhousing. Well the night is getting boring, he concludes and jumps down to join in the fun.

 

And it is completely and utterly lame. The moment he lands there and makes known of his presence, the muggers ran off to their rat's nest. Gone are the days when criminals have backbones, must be amateurs, though when he was fifteen-ish he managed to rob a convenience store with a dull Swiss knife. Yeesh, what do they teach boys in school nowadays. The victim remained standing albeit a little jell-o on the legs. Deadpool can hear heavy panting coming from the lad, poor thing must be terrified. “Oy twerp, they're long gone now. You can just thank me and be on your merry wa-- Oh-oh shit!” He didn't get the chance to finish that line when the young man's legs give out and faints, fortunately Deadpool got to catch him before his face met asphalt. “Oh God! Oh God! I killed someone without even trying!”

 

{Just stuff the body in the dumpster!}

 

[He's breathing, dickwad.]

  
“But what am I going to do with the body!?” If you were to ask him, the man being dead is a lot easier situation than this. Dead people are disposable, unconscious people in a dark alley with a mercenary cradling them is a whole new ball game. With more curses he figured that the stranger should at least have and ID so he can drop him off by the doorstep in their address.

{Is that what happened to Harry Potter?}

  
“Yyyeah, no. Harry Potter's a baby back then. He's not-maybe-not drunk.”

  
[Odin Almighty don't tell me you're copping a feel.]

  
What could have given him off? His large gloved hand patting the stranger's rear, that's what. But no, he's looking for a wallet that may or may not hold an ID... though that nice soft bounce the flesh offered is much appreciated. No! Focus! He can't remember wallets being this elusive, coming from a professional pickpocket, that's saying something. “Aha!” Using his pointer and middle finger, he fishes out a generic black leather wallet.

  
Six bucks, an old Captain America trading card, a baseball ticket from five years ago, and a stick of gum... Not even a condom! This person has a wallet of a third grader. Deadpool feels that the muggers should be thanking him cause this man –boy! Is a waste of time.

  
He delves in further and for the love of God there is an ID. Pulling it out and seeing the name made him feel weak and might pass out too.

  
  


“Peter Benjamin Parker...”


	3. From Now On

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry late upload. I was busy contributing art for Spideypool week on Tumblr. And I have a thesis to start on.  
> I must confess I haven't proofread this nor edited so there might be flaws and I'm ashamed for them. I've been very busy. Apologies apologies. Plus, I won't be putting extensive end notes since it confuses me for a lot of reasons. I'll make a longer chapter when I'm inspired maybe.
> 
> Thank you so much for those who read, left comments, subscribed, kudos-ed, and bookmarked for the past chapter(s)!

"Higher, Wade! Higher!"

 

Peter's voice echoes along with jovial laughter as he soar in the sky and then swing back to meet waiting palms. Wade finally came back and after all these years they get to play on the swing. It's childish he knows, but it means the world to him.

 

It was a promise.

 

He smiles back at his friend when he feels his hand touch his back to wind up and push. Peter closes his eyes from the wind as he propels forward again. When he feels he's at the peak, he opens his eyes expecting to see the city from up on the hilltop but a loud crash from above makes him look up.

 

The brunette gasps in horror as an airplane flying by combusts into burning debris. The gravity claims him back; his eyes still settled on the horrifying scene. When he feels the hand on his back, his senses comes again and abruptly turns his head to tell Wade to stop and confine his fears to his friend. But to his mortification, it isn't Wade anymore.

 

"Officer Stacy..."

 

Before he could react more, the deceased man pushes him with great force to swing high up and launch him off. He's falling and falling to what seems like an endless abyss only to be joined by metal debris and up ahead, falling before him is Gwen. Her face shrouded in fear and helplessness etched forever in his mind. And it always ends the same; her lifeless body hanging from his pathetic web. But even in his nightmares he doesn't fail to hold her close feeling the warmth ebb to nothing but sheer cold. He cries not wanting to wake up just yet if it means he gets to hold Gwen again.

 

It always end like this.

 

But the thunderous sound of gunshot has his brown eyes engulf the scene of his uncle Ben's body slamming back to the pavement. He sees the gun still held by the killer. His eyes trail from the gun, to the hand, wrist, arm, shoulder, and--

 

 

Peter Parker wakes up with a desperate gasp. He breathes heavily, eyes unfocused and wide filled with tears cascading down his cheeks.

 

"Mr. Parker."

 

The stern voice of his professor brings him back and Peter blinks his eyes twice turning his gaze from his professor to his classmates who are staring at him with mixed confusion, worry, and a touch of curiosity. Some are even standing in alert or at the edge of their seat. The brunette blushes in embarrassment, quickly wipes his face with his jacket sleeves and mutters a weak 'Sorry' to his classmates. He turns his head to their professor to reciprocate the apology, "I'm really sorry, Professor Craig. I... It won't happen again."

 

The older man studies him and exhales relaxing his rigid poise, "Do stay after class." And with that he resumes the lecture. Miraculously, he doesn't give an assignment and the students leave the class with Peter remaining on his seat unsure of what will be his punishment. He sighs and stands up to make his way to the teacher's desk upfront.

 

Professor Craig stares at him and Peter took it as a sign to apologize again and reason why that transpired. He's in the middle of his, dare he say, excuses when the other cut him off.

 

"I'm concerned with you, Peter."

 

It catches him offguard yet those words are not foreign. The troubled young man is prepared to give the usual reply when the man speaks before him again. How does he do that?

 

"Truly I am, Peter. Do you mind if I call you that?" A shake of head confirm that he may refer to the other as such, "Good. As I was saying, I know your circumstances. The whole faculty does and please don't take it as gossip, as educators we need to know a bit more about our students especially those with more... Delicate stories--"

 

"Thank you, sir. Really. But honestly I am tired of all..." Peter gestures his hand between them, "This. I know you mean well, everyone does... It's just that..." He breathes out not knowing what more to say.

 

The professor gives a gentle understanding smile, "Please don't mistake concern for pity." He almost chuckled at the confused pout the other makes, "I'm not the only one. You're other professors too. We try to give you space but what I saw earlier... It's not healthy, Peter."

 

"It's just a bad dream. Everyone has them..."

 

"You wouldn't wake up."

 

Peter is taken back, he didn't remember or feeling anyone try to wake him. What if he didn't wake up at all? Will he stay in his nightmare forever? Who will take care of Aunt May?

 

His remorseful feelings begins to suffocate him. The world shifts and it spins taking the air out of his lungs and the blood inside him rush everywhere going nowhere. Right when he is about to give, strong arms embracing him anchors his anxiety down halting its turmoil. Peter calms down and clutch the other's shoulders in a quiet plea. "I'm sorry, Peter. It was insensitive of me to be so blunt. I am very sorry..." After that apology, Craig moves to let him go with a small hesitation from the younger.

 

"Do you want to talk about it, Peter?"

 

There's something admirable about how his professor is handling a situation with his troubled student. Most adults will say sympathetic words and get it over with thinking that he's only an overly dramatic youngster. Sure Aunt May will listen to him but he doesn't want to burden her anymore.

 

"You're... Not going to judge me? Or tell anyone else?" Peter timidly asks.

 

The older man smiles, "Never."

 

He heaves a sigh preparing to expose himself. It's funny how he can stand up before danger and frightening villains when he's Spider-Man yet he can't confess his emotions as Peter Parker. Now or never he tells himself. "You know how they say... Life's like a wheel? That sometimes you're at the top and then the next you're not? Well... It stopped turning for me... And-and..." His hand reach for his chest where his heart is and closes his fist readying to take the hardest leap, "I'm stuck." Exhale. "I try to pick myself up... I really do. Please don't think I'm weak." Brown eyes stare up to meet the other man.

 

"You're not weak, Peter. Why, what you did takes a lot of courage." Craig continues to smile at him, "Remember that there are others who are concerned. I understand you don't want those close to you to worry and that's fine but if you have the time and you're ready. Talk to the school psychiatrist. She knows how to help."

 

"Thank you, Professor. Really." Peter smiles in gratification.

 

"It's my pleasure. Now promise me you'll go straight home, eat a nice supper, and rest."

 

Today is Friday, and he only has one paper due Monday. The possibility of actually having a break for all his duties is high and he got to admit, opening up takes off some weight from his shoulder. So he nods in agreement, thanks the man again, bids goodbye, and turns to leave. But a last minute call from his professor made him halt.

 

"Here, this'll help."

 

"Uhh..." He stares at the three bars of chocolate handed to him-- white, milk, and dark. Each wrapped in clear plastic with a green ribbon holding the three together.

 

Craig chuckles, "My wife loves to make sweets so my blood sugar's running a little high. You can have 'em."

 

Peter smiles playfully, "This isn't some business scheme, is it?"

 

"Oh you got me!" Craig jokes along making Peter laugh and they finally calls it a day.

 

* * *

 

Spider-Man slams to a brick wall for the umpteenth time that night. He's had enough and let himself fall to the ground and mutters a groan when his being collides the pavement. Looking up, he sees a clock at the bus stop a few meters away; 12:58 AM. Groaning again, he tries his best to stand up with wobbly legs.

 

This is all so strange to him. Ever since his mutation from the spider, he almost never got sick. Scratch that, he never got sick at all. So why is he feeling so feeble? He can feel his temperature spiking and his stomach lurching. He recounts the things he's eaten: nothing. Well that could be the problem.

 

He promised Prof. Craig that he'll go home right after school but Tony messaged him to come by at Stark's to pick up some files to be organized for next week. Experience wise, the fastest way to go to and fro is by swinging with his webs. Happy offered to drive him home but he declined and as he swung through the city to get home, he sees trouble and of course help. So his break from stress got spent on another night of crime fighting and now for reasons unknown, he's ill.

 

The only upside in this moment is that there's no one in sight so he saves himself from the embarrassment of being a clumsy hero. And that he's three blocks away from his apartment building. Since going home via Spider-Man style is out of the option he'll have to do it the old fashion way and walk. As Peter Parker of course.

 

* * *

 

 Absolutely treacherous. Walking is almost as bad as swinging. His high fever and stomachache invited a friend: vertigo. He's not even sure if he's close or not. One thing he's sure of is that he needs to take this shortcut by an alley and he'll be right next to his apartment.

 

As he enters the alley a group of muggers decides to corner him. Peter's too sick to even care, he can sleep on that alley from how weak he's feeling.

 

"Give us your money and your cell!" Ah the usual heist. It's almost as pathetic as him right now.

 

"Fellas believe me. If I have money, I'll even help you look for it." And it's true. He began working as a part-time assistant at Stark Industry three months ago and the pay is good of course but he was so backed up on his rent that it vacuums his income. And he can't just take Tony's offer to pay everything for him.

 

The group continues to talk him to giving them some cash or anything and he remembers slurring comebacks and honestly wishes that the muggers to just take his wallet and get it over with. He's at the brink of consciousness when he hears a heavy thump a few feet away from them and the petty criminals running away. At the final stretch of his wake he looks up and sees a man in red.

 

'Matt...?'

 

Then everything goes black.

 

* * *

 

 He comes to with a distressed groan cradling his head as another wave of headache pass. "Geez..." Brown eyes blink multiple times to adjust to the sudden onslaught of light swarming his vision. When he can clearly see, he looks around with his mind expecting to register the familiar interior of his maybe-friend, Matt Murdock, but only to realize this looks nothing like Matt's place... Or anyone's he know.

 

The room is medium size and quite bare with the queen-sized bed he lays on, a closet to the right, window on the left, and some cargo boxes stacked by the corner next to the door.

 

Huh, maybe Matt rented/bought an apartment? There's that possibility he thinks, however farfetched it may be. And that headache comes back to check on him. It's definitely worrisome and resolves to call Tony or Bruce about it. He spots and grabs his phone next to him with his wallet-- Matt must've took it out from his pocket so he can sleep comfortably.

 

"Dead battery ugh..." He groans and toss the useless-for-now device. "I'll just have to ask Matt." After a few minutes of final rest, Peter gets up and finds that he's wearing a large long sleeved shirt. One more thing he'll have to thank to Daredevil he thinks. As he wobbles towards the door he can hear horrible singing beyond the door and from that he came to a conclusion that he's not with Matt.

 

A small panic comes to him but the fact that he's alive and unharmed (for now) gives him hope that this person is some random good samaritan. He gulps his worries and opens the door to thank his saviour (hopefully).

 

"Uhm..." Still standing at the doorway his eyes skimmed the small living room to look for the guy. He hears the awful singing from the room next to the counter. The thump of footsteps and voice gradually getting louder alerts him that the guys coming.

 

Peter's awkwardness kicks in and tries his best to look decent in facing this stranger. As soon as he sees the door opening he opens his mouth to greet but to his shock, instead of a stranger he sees-- "Deadpool...!?"

 

And he shuts the door only to yank it open again still gawking at the man. He does it again and again while the other man walks towards him and stands a few feet away from him. Finally, with a grunt, Deadpool firmly stops Peter's door slamming and holds the door open looming over the shorter male. "Trust me, baby boy. No matter how many times you do that, I'm still here."

 

Peter squints his eyes still assessing and pokes the mercenary's pec with his pointer finger. When he feels the solid muscle, he quickly recoils the hand back like he's burned, and shrieks.

 

"Oh my gosh, you're real?!" Before Deadpool could reply, Peter pushes his way past him and paces back and forth in the den, "I'm dead! I'm dead, aren't I? Oh geez I should've taken that life insurance. What about aunt May?! This--this can't be real! You were gone for like, what? Ten years?-"

 

"Eleven years." He answers setting the empty bottle of beer on the table top by the wall.

 

"And then suddenly I wake up and you're here sipping beer this early--"

 

"It's around 1 PM, it's hardly early."

 

But the brunette ignores him and continues to rant about how this is all a big joke. And that this is all a dream that why would the other come back so suddenly after all these years. Peter feels cheated. Since he was ten years old after Deadpool left, Peter kept going back to that hilltop with the hopes of his friend's return. That went on for two years until he met Harry Osborn and they instantly became best friends. From then on, Peter learned to let go. He was doing well too; he has Harry and then met Gwen. Of course Gwen died, and Harry became mutated but the guy's recovering thank God.

 

So okay, things are not great and he desperately wished Wade would be there. But the thing is, he wasn't and it's sad.

 

But the guy just had to show up now, "--A-and why did you even come back like this?! It was supposed to be dramatic! Isn't that how things happen when two people meet once again after a long time?! There's supposed to be explosions or sunset or leaves falling!"

 

Deadpool put his hands on his hips looking unimpressed, "Looks like someone got loose in the romantic sappy movie isle in the movie rental store."

 

"Deadpool!" Do movie rentals still exist ?

 

"Alright fine, I anticipated things to be dramatic too with you jumping in my arms and I'll spin you around with your dress swishing around--"

 

"Just get on with it!"

 

"So you can rant and I can't? You wound me. So here's the deal-io, I came back last night and I did plan on meeting you properly but then I heard some ruckus down an alley and since I'm a saint I went to help and coincidentally you were the victim. And then you passed out dead. I would've taken you back to your aunt's but you were running a high fever and shivering so I rented the nearest flat called up a hot nurse friend to check up on you. And that's that. Happy? Why are you so mad anyway?" He asks as he walks over to Peter with hand ready to hold the other's upper arms but a hand pushing firmly on his chest signals him to give distance.

 

Brown eyes scrutinizes the man before him. Deadpool wears that mask as always with the bottom half rolled up to the bridge of his nose. But instead of his red and black costume, he sports a navy blue sweater and a pair of camouflage pants. He is still has that same bulky and muscular build but over the years Peter managed to grow and reach up until the other's mouth. Years ago when he was a child, Wade was apprehensive on lifting his mask even halfway, saying he has horrid skin. And when he did he has to admit that it's quite... Different but he was a curious and open child. The scars fascinated him more than anything but seeing them again now...

 

He didn't notice that he is standing there in silence for a while. A soft "Hey." From the older man and a brush of fingertips to his own and Wade cautiously hooking his fingers to Peter's. He can see that scarred face smiling softly at him and dipping his head lower to meet his gaze. The other coos again, "Hey there."

 

Peter looks at him from under his lashes trying and failing to keep a petulant look. "...Hi."

 

"I'm back."

 

He finally cracks a smile and tilts his head to lay his forehead on the other's shoulder like he does when he was younger.

 

"Welcome back..."

 

Maybe this time around, things will be better.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say, I'm not entirely satisfied with this but at the same time I know that this is how I want it to be. I originally planned on story telling Peter Parker's life from 10 years old to 21 years old but we all know what happened in his life and how tragic things went so I have this belief that under all his snark and quirkiness, he's experiencing some depression at some point. so yea, I delved in that aha. I wanted to see a more vulnerable Peter. 
> 
> Plus, Mr. Craig is an OC, he's minor but important because he'll help Peter ^^ I needed a third party char who will aid Peter when he's in school.
> 
> Thank you! And let me know what you think ^^


	4. Everything Will Be Fine

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter's better than the previous.  
> Mostly fluff here. And there is a plot for this fic I swear haha. I'm still building things up. Wade's perspective here.
> 
> Thank you for reading and being patient!  
> Please enjoy!

Wade Wilson can't die.

 

But that doesn't mean he's immune to pain. When he saw that name on the college ID of the stranger he aided, he felt that familiar crippling feel of a bullet in the chest. Eleven years ago when he left the young Peter Parker, Wade shot himself in the chest in the hope of making the hurt go away. It worked for mere minutes but the annoying hollow pain insisted to creep back in. He did what does best. Live with the pain. It ain't that hard. What with his cancer and all. It's basically second nature to him and with that he went on with his normal life.

 

For years that incessant itch and ache he quells with sheer endurance comes back full force upon the realization that the child he left is here passed out on his arms.

 

The lack of proper lighting in the dingy alleyway made Peter unrecognizable. Actually, the merc is pretty sure that even in broad daylight he won't recognize him. Being someone who don't age he sometimes forget that years can do so much to a person. And boy, did the brunette do some growing.

 

{His ass developed well, I concur. And he's leggy too! Bet that will feel nice wrapped around our-- }

 

_'Nope! No no no. We can't add him to our list of wankable people. He's a kid!'_

 

{Uhh... He's like twenty-ish now.}

 

Wade ignored Yellow's inappropriate supply of reasonings why Peter is ready and available and other disturbing suggestions that shouldn't be done especially that Wade still sees Peter as the ten year old kid. And he might as well be. White on the other hand kept droning on leaving the boy's carcass in the dumpster.

 

The ramblings in his mind goes on as he positions Peter's unconscious being better so he can pick him up and leave him at his aunt's place.

 

"Fuck he's hot!"

 

{That's what I've been sayiiinngg!}

 

"I meant that he's literally burning up!" He can feel the heat even through the other's clothes. The boy needs to be tended now.

 

After a few bribery and threatening to the landlady of the nearest apartment building, he managed to rent a place. Apparently a big hulking man wearing questionable clothing with an unconscious young man cradled on his arms demanding a room in the wee hours is an occurrence wherein the protocol should be to call the cops or the FBI. But of course nothing that a wad of hundred bills and a menacing aura can't fix. He kicks the door open to his new flat and makes a beeline to the bedroom. Peter's condition got worse and he's shivering. Wade hears him whimper then nuzzles closer to his broad chest seeking comfort.

 

He couldn't help but smile and hold him tighter. "Still a baby boy."

 

Once he got him nestled nicely on the large bed, Wade calls for back up; Bob to bring his stuff plus order him to buy some daily living supplies which the lanky whined something about stores not being open in that ungodly hour but still goes off and do as told. In addition, Deadpool also called up his sometimes-friend-with-benefit, who is also a nurse, to give a professional help to his baby boy because he's got enough brain cells to know that this is not a normal fever.

 

And so the early hours of that day is spent with Wade firing out questions on how Peter's doing, the nurse named Carolina batting him away and gives the young man the proper medical attention she can offer, and Bob moving mundane stuff and parcels of deadly arsenals making sure they're well kept and hidden. Something about Deadpool not wanting Peter to think that he's a dangerous person. Laughable really. So much after that, Wade paid Carolina for her help and he gave Bob a pat on the back as the two left.

* * *

"You take me to another space...! In time... You take me to a higher place! So I-I'm about to get out of the race! I don't mind. You ought to know that everything's nothing if I don't have yooouu!!"

 

{Wow that's a mouthful.}

 

[And an earful too.]

 

Wade continues to sing his heart out to distract himself from how antsy he's feeling. He's nervous on meeting Peter again after all these years. Does he even still remember him? Though meeting someone in a costume everyday is difficult to forget; plus they were kind of best friends.

 

He kept on musing and singing taking a swig of beer here and now as he put some of his other mercenary stuff out of sight.

 

[That's right. Put it in the pantry. Everyone has firearms kept in a cabinet. Might as well put your grenades on the egg tray in the damn fridge.]

 

"Too late I already chucked them in the potato sack." He replies and continues to sing more excitedly since he's already at the bridge of the song. The boxes are moaning in agony from the falsetto.

 

{Adam Levine will quit being an artist if he hears your rendition.}

 

[Quit? It's gonna give him cancer. Even I'm feeling like dying.]

 

_'Which reminds me! I should check on Petey!'_

 

He heads out of the small pantry with the intention of seeing how Peter is doing. If he's still ill or what only to be greeted by--

 

"Deadpool?!"

 

That. Followed by the brunette slamming the door close again.

 

[Rude.]

 

Peter opens the door for the second time with that gawk not leaving his features. He kept on open and closing the door much like how one opens the door of a refrigerator to stare, close it, and then open again as if the content will change. It kind of hurts to think that Peter wants to change what he sees.

 

[He's probably expecting a nice cinnamon roll rather than an old meat loaf.]

 

{You know what will be best? Offer him a meaty sausage.}

 

_'Can you fucking not?'_

 

Wade has to admit. No matter how adorkable it is to see Peter doing that door slamming thing it's beginning to get on his nerves. So he proceeds on taking matters into his own hands, walks right up to him, and catches the door before it shuts close once more.

 

" Trust me, baby boy. No matter how many times you do that, I'm still here."

* * *

 

"...Why are you so mad anyway?" Wade asks after explaining what transcended hours earlier. He makes a move to try and hold the other but a palm on his chest is enough to let him know to give space. It is a simple gesture but how it barricades him from Peter makes it painful. He can feel the tingle of the gunshot wound that healed under that palm coursing through his nerves and prickling his senses.

 

Peter doesn't respond but he continues to stare up at him. Analyzing but not judging. Never judging. Wade marvels how those doe brown eyes look at the world and accepts things as it is. Never perfect but still worth looking at. The boy grew strong but deep down he's just as lost as he was when he was a child. He saw horror, eyes that shed tears of remorse, physical body worked until breaking point, and mind synthesizing the grim reality with an ember of hope for a better tomorrow. This is what Peter Parker has become.

 

And Wade can see that he's undone.

 

Whatever happened to the younger he can't change them anymore. Besides, challenges make a person and he's proud of Peter no matter what. All he can do now is make up for the years he left him. And by thunder he will.

 

"Hey." Wade starts as gently as he can and smiles at him yet the other is unfazed. Years ago they've had some minor qualms leaving Peter pouting, his cheeks puffed out and eyebrows furrowed so Wade knows how to handle one petulant Peter Parker and turn that frown upside down.

 

"Hey there." He coos again trying to test the waters by snaking his fingers to the other's.

 

"...Hi."

 

"I'm back."

 

He sees the corner of his lips twitch giving a small smile. That alone can make the older man's heart sing but how the hand on his chest relax and Peter laid his head on him and makes time stop and rewind to the time when the other was a mere child.

 

"Welcome back..."

 

After all these years, Wade gets to embrace Peter once more.

 

It's a nice moment. Until Peter's stomach growling broke the silence. "You didn't grow out of your awkwardness, did you Pete?"

 

"It grew and developed with me."

 

"Hm."

 

"I'm really hungry though. We should end this man hug."

 

"Aww! But I miss cuddling you!" The older man protests and hugs him tighter squishing the younger man tight against his bulk. He hears Peter chuckle and pat his arms signaling to let go.

 

"Come on, big guy. Be a responsible adult for once and feed this youngster."

 

Wade humphs and lets him go, "Fine fine. And what do you mean by 'for once'? I feed you all the time!"

 

"Not right now you're not." Peter teases back and settles to perch on the bar stool by the counter as he watch Deadpool rummage in the kitchen settling a glass of water in front of him.

 

"My god, Parker. Can't you wait?" Wade retorts taking out a bag of take out he bought earlier for Peter. "I swear, you're as high maintenance as one of my ex wife."

 

He sees the younger raise a questioning brow with a disbelieving yet curious 'oh?' The merc nods enthusiastically deciding to not expose his extensive past affairs just yet.

 

{That's right! After all it's a big no no to talk about your exes to your boyfriend!}

 

'Yellow please.'

 

As he goes on with his inner arguments, he didn't notice that he's standing there with a paper bag of food staring into space for a good two minutes. "Errm... Earth to Deadpool. Is there life over there?" Peter calls and waves a hand in front of his face.

 

"Whoops! Sorry sorry! I got lagged!" Wade laughs and proceeds to heat the meal thankful that the container is microwavable. They waited for five minutes chatting all the while not quite catching up yet rather they engage in light topics like movies and such. It's like they never got separated. Though as they converse, a fact hits Wade.

 

Peter keeps referring to him as 'Deadpool'.

 

He didn't think that referral would stick. He thought Peter calls him that because of their renewed meeting circumstance. But that can't be right, he's comfortable with him now. Oh well... It shouldn't matter that much after all most people call him 'Deadpool' and he prefers it that way. But of course... They're not Peter. He's...--

 

The 'ding!' from the microwave catches his thoughts and immediately takes the now hot meal to place in front of the boy. Peter eyes the rather new type of cuisine before him. He tilts his head as he examines it reading the name printed on the sticker placed on the side of the bowl, "Bi...Bibim...Bap? Bibimbap? I sound like a robot."

 

Wade laughs, "It's Korean. I was gonna buy Taco Bell but the nurse specifically said 'healthy food' so I opted for that."

 

"Aah. Cool. It does look healthy..." The brunette continues to stare down at the vibrant meal not exactly sure how to eat the stuff. The merc sensed his unfamiliarity and takes the utensils from his hands to stir the food for him. "Oh. So that's how you do it. Hehe. Noob me." Peter chuckles and thanks the older man when he returned the fork and spoon back. "Do you want some?"

 

The older man tries not to laugh at him again. "No no, Baby boy. It's all yours."

 

[Uncultured child. Can't even stir his own Bibimbap.]

 

_'White, if you had a physical body, expect that I will dismember you limb by limb and make a Bibimbap out of your own meat and feed it to Yellow.'_

 

{Whaaat?!?! What did I do?!}

 

_'Nothing. You're there so might as well.'_

 

{As long as Peter spoon feeds it to me then I'll happily eat anything! Even my own inexistent toe!}

 

Ah well, who wouldn't want to be fed by Peter.

 

Apparently Wade said it out loud and now Peter is holding out a spoonful of food to his exposed mouth, "I knew you want some! Say 'aaahh'" he says and opens his own mouth wide.

 

{Aaah~!}

 

[Jesus Christ, Yellow.]

 

The older man scoffs and leans back holding his hands out, "Nah man, it was a slip of tongue. Honestly, eat your food already, your stomach growling is very alarming."

 

"Well fine then." And he proceeds to wolf down the meal. He seems to be enjoying, if the moan of pleasure is anything to go by as he devours the food. And instead of just watching Peter eat, Wade stands up and goes to the fridge to fetch a bottle of beer and a liter of Gatorade for Peter. Carolina said that his baby boy needs to get hydrated and some sugar in his system. He's so responsible!

 

[Pfft.]

 

{Was that a queef?}

 

_'You nasty.'_

 

"Here ya go." He sets the blue Gatorade next to Peter's plate and lounges back to his stool on the other side of the bar in front of the other. "You know, ya had me worried. Like really worried." He starts because Lord knows he can't just sit there quietly. "I didn't know what to do with a sick person. Normally I'd just leave them rotting somewhere but since it's you I just have to take care of you."

 

"Oh you make me swoon."

 

"I know right! Anyway, yeah. Though honestly my nurse friend is the one who tended to you. You're really lucky I know people. She's real great, real hot, and real smart. She injected you with those shot things and made you somewhat better. Yup I'm very lucky to know her. I mean you don't normally meet sane and well-educated prostitutes these days--"

 

"You let some hooker inject me with something?!" The younger exclaims looking flabbergasted.

 

"Hey hey hey!" Wade wags a reprimanding finger at him, "Carolina is not some hooker. She's the nurse hooker. 'Sides, you're alive and well so you should be thankful. If ever she did shoot you with some illegal substances you should still be thankful, drugs are expensive!"

 

Peter sneers at him but then lets out a sigh and continued to eat, "Just wondering though, if she's a nurse, why's she working the streets?"

 

The older man takes a sip from the bottle of beer feeling the cool liquid down hi throat before replying, "'Cause she failed the board exam, duh."

 

"If I die, bury me in science and Bibimbop."

 

"'Bap'" Wade corrects his pronunciation.

 

"Boo boo bip bap?" Peter, the dork he is, tries not to laugh at his own joke. Trying and failing as he's furiously holding down a chortle with a mouthful of food. It looks like he's going to shoot a string of carrot out of his nose so the merc opens the bottle of Gatorade and hands it to him. Peter gulps it down and finally sobers up but still bubbling giggles. "Did you get it? It's that one episode in Spongebob where he thinks Mr. Krabs is a robot and he speaks over the phone--"

 

"Yeah yeah, Sandy Cheeks, you're gonna humor me to sleep. Now finish eating." The younger didn't seem to get offended as he proceeds to eat. And Lord he's still giggling from time to time.

 

[Darn 90's kids.]

 

 _'Calm your pants, old man Jenkins.'_ Wade replies internally and takes a long swig of beer finishing the whole bottle. He stands, gathers the other bottle he left by the living area, and puts them back accordingly to the beer crate in the pantry. After that, he goes back to Peter just to watch him eat the last few bites.

 

The brunette looks thinner than he was eleven years ago. He isn't sure if it's because of the height or the dim afternoon lighting or what. He can see the dark circles under those bright doe brown eyes. His soft chubby cheeks is no more much to Wade's chagrin but the thin pink lips that curves into a playful wide 'V' when he smile remains. God did he miss that smile and those big eyes.

 

Peter is truly the unique person Wade ever met. He's the first to actually ask for a real name, first to not be afraid of him, first to like him without any ulterior motive, and the first to not be grossed out by his grotesque skin. The boy's eating before him. A lot would throw up immediately. But not Peter.

 

He's the best.

 

The merc didn't notice that the younger already finished eating and right now is staring at him as he stares at him. It must be getting awkward because Peter clears his throat, "Is there... Something on my face?"

 

"I was just looking at your eye bags, almost as dark as my soul. College huh?" Wade asks and puts the empty bowl in the trash bin. Peter thanks him for the meal and replies, "Mm-hm. Though maybe next time you shouldn't point out the bags under one's eye. If I was a lady, I would've punched you.” Peter chuckles and gets up to explore the den, suddenly something catches his eyes and stops in his tracks.

 

Wade sees him, “Something wrong? I tried to clean up, honest!” The brunette didn't answer walking straight to the couch and picks up something large, soft, furry, and cuddly.

 

“Did you buy a giant teddy bear for me?”

 

{Oh great now he's gonna think we're pathetic and dumb.}

 

“Nnn...No!” The merc tries to deny acting cool and crosses his arm over his chest.

 

Peter takes the card slid in the ribbon and reads, “'To my baby boy.' heart heart. Hmm... I didn't know you have more than one baby boy.” he teases.

 

Groaning in embarrassment, the merc slumps on the stool, “Ya got me. It's for you. I bought it a month ago while I prepare to go back here. Sorry I kind of forgot that you will be this big now and older...” One can't really blame him, being immortal he tends to forget that people around him age unlike him. So when he planned on going back to New York, he had this mindset that Peter's still ten years old. He really is pathetic and dumb. “I should've gotten you something else... like a car... or a girlfriend... or a football team... I'll get you anything you want, I swear!” Wade sits up straight looking determined.

 

Peter eyes him contemplating, “Hmm...”

 

[He's gonna want a nerdy chemistry kit, I guarantee it.]

 

{Nah, Space Station, remember?}

 

_'Dang! I forgot about that Space Station I wanted to buy for him. Though I think I need to kill more people for that. Yeesh... We're running out of dough.'_

 

“I'll have anything?” The younger asks with that playful smile looking all sly and huggable that Wade could only nod in assurance as a response for that inquiry, “I know what I want.” He nods again. The suspense is killing him! “I want...” Then Peter hugs the bear tightly, “This!”

 

Wade Wilson gapes. His fucking mouth is open, covered eyes wide, and his bulky build limp. Peter Parker, male, twenty-ish years old, didn't mind a godforsaken overgrown teddy bear as a gift. The merc isn't sure if it's out of courtesy because heaven knows Pete is your all-around nice guy or he really did, honest to goodness, appreciate the gift. He can't understand... If some grown ass man gave Wade Winston Wilson AKA Deadpool a ginormous teddy bear, he'd find a way to shove the whole thing down their throat. Well if the person who will give it to him is Peter, then he'll love it of course! Hmm.. Maybe that's how it works. Because they're friends! But Bob never gave him a teddy bear. _Friendship over._

 

Peter calling him brings him out of his thoughts, “I swear you space out as many times as you I remember.”

 

“Yup. I don't think it'll change anytime soon so..”

 

“Hmm. It's fine.”

 

“You really like that thing?” Wade points at the stuffed animal, “'Cause I don't mind if you don't. Really.” He says as his insecurities kick in again. Primarily because he's not used to such kindness and understanding for years now. Last time he did, it was eleven years ago, on a quaint hilltop in Queens by a small ten year old boy. Right as he's about to get swallowed up by the shadows of his worry, Peter smiles reassuringly at him, that smile that makes his spine shiver and send jolts of electricity throughout his system and wakes his brain to the fact that this is his Peter, the boy he left.

 

“I love your gift...”

 

The pain he felt surge back again. The pain that one feels when someone important can never be with you again.

 

“...You should know by now that you have nothing to be insecure about when you're with me...”

 

The pain when the happiness is too much with fear that it will all ebb away.

 

“...Deadpool.”

 

The pain of regret.

 

Wade Wilson can't die.

 

But that doesn't mean he's immune to pain. Everytime he looks back to the good old days he spent with the young Peter Parker, there is a spiking thorn annoyingly poking at his heart. Enough to hurt, but not enough to pierce. When he tries to think about how he's doing for the duration that he left him he can't help but worry that somehow the monsters got him. The worry pushes him to be more violent trying hard to root himself and not go back because he is the danger. But now when he's sure that no more monsters will come, he returns one more time to the place where he's at home. Seeking to be healed because here, with Peter, he's satisfied. Yet it's still aching. His scars protest, his closed wounds burn, every neuron in his body ignites in a frenzy, and his heart thumps furiously as if his body needs all the blood to be pumping at such a pace.

 

Secretly he knew the answer.

 

That eleven years ago up until now. Peter Parker became his cancer. 

And the thing is, Wade will never want to be cured; because he can live with it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Ey gurl, are you a cancer? 'cause yo killin me!"  
> yeah no i dont think so. Cancer is such a difficult pick up line material. haha. only Wade can use that one.  
> And ever had Bibimbap? It's so good, especially if you're a bit health conscious or craving something healthy. but you might want to ask to put the kimchi on the side. not a lot have a taste for it. better safe than sorry!
> 
> Anyway, Thank you for reading and Please let me know what you think! ^^


	5. Because

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Important Note:  
> I changed the approach. Switching PoV per chapter is too slow and I need to finish this fic soon. Plus, more characters will be shown. So I'll write how I normally do which is absolute omnipotence it's easier and it covers everything but mainly focusing on Peter and Wade. I understand that perhaps the reason why the number of readers for this fic diminished dramatically is that I drag things too slow to the point of boredom. And I apologize. I am rusty continuity wise.
> 
> Thank you!  
> Hope this is better!

When Peter met Deadpool eleven years ago, he already knew that he's someone who will be unforgettable and influential to his life. The man sparked his innate curiosity; unique clothes, endless animated talking, and his scarred skin that puzzled him even more. Deadpool is insecure about his face which the younger didn't understand at that time. Aunt May and Uncle Ben always taught him that appearance is not what makes a person. And the older man has great inner qualities. He takes time for him for Pete's sake! No pun intended. Sure he suddenly left and Peter waited... like Hachiko. But that's in the past.

 

And in the present, Peter smiles at him and holds the giant stuffed animal close reassuring him that, yes, he likes the gift. But the other man still displays a sign of defeat. Like he's done something wrong once more. The older man can go from a hundred percent confidence to a man eaten up by anxieties.

 

"...I could still give you a girlfriend..." Wade mumbles though it's obvious that he's humoring him.

 

"Naah...I'm not ready yet." The brunette chuckles and sits on the couch with the teddy bear next to him.

 

The merc raises an inexistent eyebrow. Hmm... It seems like his baby boy had some trouble with an ex maybe. Or... He's shy around the ladies! Oh he can't have that, but he'll give the other the benefit of the doubt and bet on the former. "Sooo... Had some problem with a psycho ex? You know that's pretty normal, Pete. Why I myself had quite a few problems with the female race, it's either they're trying to kill me, or manipulating me. That's why I fly solo these days." Wade nods at his statement.

 

{Nailed it.}

 

Peter smiles forlornly, "My girlfriend died almost a year ago." His smile turns that of amusement at how Deadpool leans back, the white eyes of the mask widened comically and breathes a faint, 'Shhiiizzz' as if he realized his mistake. "It's alright. I've accepted it and moved on. I'm just not... Ready. Get what I'm saying?"

 

Wade nods furiously, "Yeah! Totally!"

  
[Not.]

 

{Quick! Change topic! Love life is a no go! Go for family matters!}

  
"Aaannd... How is... Aunt May?" Thank Allah he remembered her name or else it's going to get awkward again.

 

The air became lighter when Peter's smile widened. Unbeknownst to the other man, he's relieved that they dropped the subject about Gwen. Not that he minds. He would love to talk about his late lover but it's just not the right conversation for old time friends meeting again. "Oh she's doing good! Though I wish she'll stop working you know? She's getting older I don't like her getting stressed out. But we're not exactly rich and college costs a lot plus bills are going up I work part time to pay for my own living expense, to help."

 

"That sounds great! The whole... She's doing good thing."  _'Not the you're poor part.'_ the mercenary tries not to add. "I'm sure she enjoys working, I don't know anyone who wants to be stuck at home."

 

Peter hums in agreement and fiddles with the bear's cushy arm.  _'So far so good!'_  Wade thinks, "And how's your uncle?"

 

"He was killed six years ago."

 

Wade panics internally. First the girlfriend now the uncle, he never meant to bring up dead people! And Peter's parents are dead too! A part of him just wants to drop the conversation but that's more awkward. He's inexperienced in comforting people who lost their loved ones, mainly because he's the one who kills them. He needs Oprah!

 

Luckily the younger man senses his discomfort and punches his arm playfully, "Aww don't worry, big guy! My aunt and I are doing good and we're happy. Sure it would've been better if things were different but this is what we have." He shrugs, "We make do."

 

Never did the secretly a mercenary imagine that Peter would suffer from such a loss in that short period of time. Whenever Deadpool killed, he never did care about what those left behind will feel. Though in hindsight, he only cares now because it's Peter. Anyone else could just cry in the corner. "Sorry. F-for your loss." 

 

Foreign are those words that rolled off his tongue, on the other hand they are achingly familiar to the younger. They mean well and he appreciates them definitely so he can only smile and say, "It's okay." There is a comforting silence that falls between them. To have Wade Wilson let himself fall in to such a pause is a miracle in itself... At least in the physical world; He's having a battle internally with the boxes.

 

"Ah!" Peter exclaims as he abruptly stands and briskly walk in the sole bedroom.

 

{Oh great. Now he's had enough of your shit.}

 

_'I didn't mean to ask about dead people! Come on! How was I supposed to know there are conversational land mines! And I apologized! That's a first!'_

 

In the bedroom, the brunette takes his wallet, phone, and backpack --which he desperately prays Deadpool nor the nurse or this Bob person didn't open because he's pretty sure his Spider-Man suit will be the first thing they'll see. Checking everything inside gave him relief because things were as he left them. He walks out of the room with his wallet and phone in his pocket, and backpack slung on his shoulder.

 

He finds Deadpool staring into space once again with a troubled expression that he frequently has when he's quiet. "Hey? I was wondering if you have a charger for my phone, or I could borrow yours? I just need to call my boss real fast."

 

That seems to snap the older man out of his usual trance, "Oh uhm..." He offers his hand gesturing to look at his phone if he has something for it. And he doesn't. "Sorry, I don't and I haven't gotten a new phone yet. But there's a payphone next to the elevator outside, you can take some change in the table over there."

 

Peter thanks him, excuses himself for a while and left the flat in a rush.

 

[He's ditching you. Eat and run.]

 

"Nah... Pete's not like that. And he said he'll be back. And the bear is still here."

  
  


 

Out in the corridor, Peter dials Tony's personal number expecting to hear an automated voice first to verify who he is. It's the usual protocol whenever someone contacts him from a public line or unknown number. After notifying the system of his identity, he gets redirected to Tony.

 

_"Yo, Peter Cottontail! Why are you calling from another number? Did somebody get mugged??"_  Tony teases him over the line.

 

"No... Oh wait, yes! Ah I mean I almost got mugged but a friend helped me."

 

_"Oh and why, pray tell, Spider-Man would need assistance in petty crime?"_

 

Peter lets out an exasperated sigh, "That's why I'm calling you as soon as I can. I fell excruciatingly ill last night and you know it's a rare event." He can hear Tony hum in thought,

 

_"How are you feeling now and where are you?"_

 

"At my friend's. The guy who saved me. Uhmm... I felt a little woozy when I woke up but I'm fine now. Still worried though. If it hits again at a crucial time..." He pauses envisioning the worst.

 

_"Don't worry. Get here as soon as you can. I'll inform Bruce. And please, eat something."_

  
Does everyone in New York think he's in a perpetual need of a sandwich? Imagine how doting they will be when they see him before he got mutated. He sighs, "Okay okay... I'll be there in thirty minutes tops."

  
_"I'll have Happy waiting for you outside your apartment building."_

 

"Tony-"

 

_"Save it. Last night I told you to let him drive you home but you declined resulting you in a snappy situation. What could've happened if your friend didn't rescue you, hm? Happy. Will. Drive. You. To. The Tower. And back home. Boss orders."_  Tony reprimands.

 

Peter smiles softly at how the older man is being caring. Well he's always been caring, he just doesn't show it. "Yes boss."

 

_"Good boy."_

 

"Bye and... Thanks, Tony."

 

_"Anytime, Bambi."_

 

Peter pouts and puts down the phone back to the receiver. Him and his "Disney doe eyes" always garner those kinds of nicknames from Tony; he shakes his head. He goes back to the flat and sees the other man lounging on the sofa studying a bunch of papers with each hand. 'Huh?' Ah well, not his business. They could be bills for all he knows. Peter clears his throat to get his attention, "Hey."

 

As if caught doing something illegal, Deadpool almost jumps in surprise and quickly hides the papers. "U-uhm... 'Sup!"

 

[You just can't resist evaluating your next target this soon, huh?]

 

_'Meh, like you care.'_

 

Peter, bless him, overlooks the reaction but raises a brow at him, "Uh-huh. Yeah. So I called my boss and wants me to go there real quick. And thank you so much, I'll make it up I swear. See you soon?" He says as he gathers the giant teddy bear; encircling his arms around the squishy torso and leaning back a bit to prevent its furry feet from touching the floor. Come to think of it, this thing will take up a lot of space in his cramped apartment. Well at least he has company.

 

"Okay sure, are you gonna be fine? Do you want me to take you home? Do ya wanna take a shower first?"

 

The younger contemplates for a while and gasps, "I'm still wearing your clothes!"

 

Wade laughs, "Yesiree! But it's okay really. I washed your shirt and I don't have a dryer yet so... Yep. Still hanging there." He scratches his nape feeling a bit awkward, "Err... I could still lend you clothes if you wanna freshen up, Bob bought new clothes earlier plus undies and there's a spare toothbrush and everythang."

 

{You know you're basically saying he stinks so he can't go out in public.}

 

He mentally curses himself and tries to save what he said, "W-what I mean is, you should at least smell nice if you're gunna meet your boss!"

 

"So I reek?" Peter deadpans.

 

"No! No no no! I mean you should look more presentable!"

 

[Nice one.]

 

He looks even more unimpressed, "I'm ugly?"

 

"God no! Definitely no!" Wade groans in complete frustration on how he just can't say the right things today. Not that he says the right things spot on every time he opens his mouth. "Just take a bath if you want or whatever."

 

Peter chuckles, "And I thought I was awkward." He sets the bear down again and sees the other guy deflate, "Hey I'm kidding, you're fine!" He pats his masked head.

 

Wade mocks crying, "Puny Parker bullied meeee!!"

 

"Got that right. I'll take your offer for that bath. And FYI, it's pretty Parker now." The older man laughs and goes to lead him to the bathroom. He tells Peter where everything is, and fetches the change of clothes because the younger man insisted he change in the bathroom rather than walk out in a towel with someone else around. Wade isn't sure if he's shy around him or just plain shy. Conservative maybe?

 

[He's 'decent' unlike you who wears women clothing over your costume.]

 

_'Hey that's not inappropriate!'_

 

[Then why did Wolverine punch you in the face when you attempted to glomp him in a dress and wig?]

 

_'Wolvie punches everyone, White.'_

 

[Hm... Touché.]

 

_'And he helped me with that disguise!'_

 

He goes back to the living room and sets on the couch, taking out the files again of his next targets. But this time, he makes sure that he's aware if his surroundings since Peter has this uncanny ability to be awfully quiet in his footsteps. Like a little bug.

 

His next assignment is in Hell's Kitchen with a notorious drug lord as his target. For the past ten years he's changed, still a mercenary though, but his targets now are bad guys! Unlike last time where anyone's okay as long as the price is right. Him killing bad guys aren't  new, he used to do just that back in the days when his morals were still... Okay... Arguably. He only became a gun for hire for anyone when people kept on betraying, lying, and just plain offend him.

 

Deadpool tried to be a hero, really, but the others don't like him, says he's unstable, no good, murderer, unpredictable, monster. Which is true. But hey, a guy can change. It only annoyed him more when they called him in dire situations and needed someone to do the dirty job. They hate a mercenary yet they call one when the going gets tough and then go back to avoiding affiliations with him. He got so mad one time and killed everyone... But it was non canon so everyone is still breathing here. Still, it's good to let off some steam.

 

And so he gave up on that hero business, which is not a business since they don't make money because heroes didn't need payment blah blah boring shit. He isn't made to be one anyways. Killing innocents got boring, it's always more fun when the prey shoots back.

 

Ah who's he kidding...

 

The mercenary feels soft padding behind him and took all his control not to jump on instinct and draw his guns. "Well look who's not smelly and ugly anymore!"

 

"Oh Ha-Ha."

 

"Has anyone told you you look exactly like Andrew Garfield??"

 

Peter walks to the front of the couch and takes the bear again. It took him like five minutes to shower and all so he still has enough time to get back to his apartment to meet Happy. "I don't know any Andrew but I know Garfield. And a fat cat is the last thing I'll look like."

 

Wade closes the folder and stands up making his way to the door, "Meh, Andrew G is this very fine actor who played as Spider-Man. Got replaced by a kid. Sad really. His ass is niiiice." He prattles as he gets the keys to his apartment, he looks back and sees Peter just standing there mortified. "Yeah I know, Pete."

 

The brunette sputters, "K-know what?" Oh heavens he did look in his backpack. He almost flinched when the big man stalks up to him.

 

_'He knows I'm Spider-Man. He knows I'm Spider-Man. He knows I'm Spider-Man.'_

 

When he feels those hands clap on his shoulder, he did flinch, "That Andrew deserved that role!" He's never felt so relieved. Deadpool walks away again and keeps on talking as he walks out of the apartment and Peter follows him, "--I mean really! Spider-Man's booty is the greatest in the Marvel universe! Not even Elektra can compete with that! My golly! They already got Ryan Reynolds as me! Andrew and I will look bangin' together!--" And there he goes again with some universe where he only knows about. Peter can only nod once in a while when he directs a question at him.

 

Only when the elevator gets to the lobby did his ramblings end. They walk put of the building then Peter took a look around and mentally smacks himself. He was so ill last night that he thought he was going in the right direction to his apartment building when it was the exact opposite. Well it is only around two blocks, he can walk that, though with the enormous teddy it can pose a challenge. "So where to, princess?"

 

Peter discerns if it's wise to tell the other his address considering that they might cross paths when he's going to or fro as Spider-Man. Yep, not so wise. Not that he questions Deadpool's character. It's just that most of the hero community in New York already knew of his real identity. At first his little ol' heart can't handle it but it proved to be helpful since his superhero buddies look out for him not only as Spider-Man but also as Peter Parker. But that doesn't mean he's ready to open up to another person about his secret life.

 

He tells Deadpool that he can get by from here. Of course the other is skeptical and downright worried insisting to at least let him walk him to the block where his apartment building is. The younger is at a moral impasse since his friend already helped him so much and feels that he may be pushing it. But it is rude to turn down kindness; Aunt May told him that it's like you're refusing the person themselves so Peter opted for the bargain of letting the older man walk him until near his apartment. At least that will give a vague idea of where he might live.

 

The walk is pleasant and mundane. What Peter loves – and sometimes frown upon – is that people of New York just don't give an F. I mean, a masked man with a smaller man holding an inexplicably giant teddy? Pssh... whatever. It happens. Nothing compared to that alien invasion or the reptilian man in the sewers or the blue guy made of electricity.

 

Alas they make it to the block in record time and Peter can spot Happy waiting outside the black car parked in front of the apartment building. He thanks Deadpool again gives his number so they can meet up next time. Secretly he's planning to having lunch or dinner with him and Aunt May. They part ways and Peter jogs up to Happy, “Hi Happy!”

 

“Whoa! I thought a bear is gonna maul me!” Peter laughs at the stout man's remark and made a play of the teddy swiping at him. “Bear attack help!”

 

After a few chortles and greetings, Peter asks if he could take his stuff up to his room first and maybe change clothes to something more suitable but Happy told him that Tony specifically wants them soon. “Aww... but I look as unprofessional as I actually am!”

 

“No you don't! Tony even wears his pajamas at the office whenever. Compared to that, you look formal!” Happy reassures him, “Here, you can stuff your friend in the backseat.” He opens the backseat door and makes a motion to take the bear for him and gently sets it on the seat putting a seat belt over its big squishy belly.

 

Peter chuckles, “You don't have to care for him that much. But thank you.”

 

“No problem!” He opens the door the passenger door for the other much to the brunette's embarrassment. Yeah it's not his first time having the driver slash body guard do this for him, it's just that he may never be used to this kind of treatment. After all, he's just a boy from Queens on a scholarship and works part time so make ends meet. But it does feel nice to be spoiled once in a while, much like how Deadpool spoils him. His thoughts waver back to the red and black masked man as they make their way to the tower.

 

He recalls the time when the man was his closest, no,  _only_ friend. All his secrets and aspirations when he was a kid were uncovered without any hesitation because he knows in his heart that the man will never judge him. Yet how come he finds it so difficult to tell him he's Spider-Man? Peter keeps telling himself that maybe he's not ready. Maybe he wants to protect him too. Though something tells him that Deadpool is the last person to need protection.

 

The brunette muses when he first got his powers and wants to be a hero to make better use of it. The costume was so tricky to design! But then he remembered his hero-not-hero friend and got immediately inspired. How else would he come up with the color red for a spider? Of course he tweaked some details like the web pattern and spider logo. He hums... maybe he will tell Deadpool soon.

 

A screech from the tires brings him back and notes that they're already in front of the Tower. Happy told him to go on and head to Tony. “I'll meet you later.” the man says. Peter nods and steps out of the car. He almost got a heart attack when Tony is already standing there before him.

 

“Hey butter biscuit!” The gallant man greets and leads them inside.

 

“Tony please. I didn't know you were this eager to meet me.” Peter follows him and notices that Tony is indeed wearing jammies. Avengers jammies! Talk about patronizing your own... okay fine he has Spider-Man pajamas and other stuff too but he doesn't wear them in public!

 

They continued their conversation as they make their way up the lift. “I'm just worried, Peter.”

 

“Pepper told you to wait there, didn't she?”

 

“Yup!” Tony replies popping the 'p' at the end.

 

The elevator dinged and the moment it opened, the mentioned lady greets him with an embrace. “Oh Peter!” She let's him go and pulls him to the corridor with Tony following suit checking if he's okay. “What happened to you?! Are you alright? Have you eaten?”

 

Ah there it is again. “Yes I did eat. I got ill last night, and yes I'm fine; currently.” Right after he replies a box of doughnuts is shoved to his face. “I'm not hungry really.”

 

“Suit yourself.” And Stark takes it upon himself to eat one, “Banner's waiting in the lab.”

 

They proceed to head to the laboratory with Pepper doting on Peter scolding him on how he doesn't rest much nor eat much nor drink water much... he can only sigh and agree completely used to being berated by a mother figure. All the while Tony is completing his mission to finish the box of doughnuts.

 

After a few minutes they got to the laboratory and sees Bruce tinkering with his computer and other gadgets presumably setting it up to accommodate medicinal and health procedures. Pepper and Tony excuse themselves after taking him there to give them privacy. “Hey Bruce!” Peter greets and makes his way to the scientist.

 

“Hey Peter.” Bruce gives the younger man a pat on the shoulder and finishes up on what he's doing, “Come on.” He tells him to sit on chair. “So kiddo, tell me what happened.” Of course the man already got informed of the situation, but it's more reliable from if the source is the patient himself.

 

“Right so, on my way home last night I fell terribly ill.” Peter starts, Bruce starts taking down notes and asks him how he felt, “It was absolute hell. I felt nauseous, weak, hot yet I felt like shivering, my stomach hurts, high fever, and vertigo.”

 

“And this is weird because...?”

 

“I just don't get sick anymore. After my mutation, I became perfectly healthy; my poor eye sight became 20/20, my acne went away, and I got fit. So getting sick in that magnitude is just impossible.”

 

Banner frowns analyzing the symptoms, he can think of a few illnesses though not with all those symptoms, and with Peter being an enhanced human only made things trickier. He'll have to run an extensive test. But first he settles on a more basic approach in check up covering all grounds. “Well right now you're healthy again. Honestly I'm still not sure of what you had, but I'll have to run a blood test. It could be from you mutation or perhaps your body is simply too stressed that even your metabolism can't cope anymore.” Peter sags in defeat.

 

“Don't worry. We'll figure this out I promise.” The older man ensures and prepares to take blood samples. “I'll ask Richards to look into it if need be. With your permission too, of course.”

 

Peter smiles, “Thank you, Bruce.”

 

Bruce returns the smile, “You're welcome. Just don't forget you're not alone anymore. Okay?”

 

The younger could only nod as Bruce goes on with the procedure to draw his blood. Looking back, it is kind of silly to be in a hero alone. Becoming Spider-Man got to be the most depressing and amazing thing that's ever happened to him. The people he love died before his eyes and it haunts him. Yet remembering the eyes of the people who are grateful and idolize him and support him is wonderful. Now he has more friends who will be there for him.

 

He got them when he's being himself.

 

_'Just keep being yourself and you'll have better friends. Friends who'll stay._  '

 

“You're right...” Peter whispers smiling as he remember Wade's letter. Though Bruce hears him, “I'm sorry what?”

 

“Oh um! I meant you were right about me not being alone. I mean, SHIELD does have eyes and ears everywhere. Can't even poop without worrying that an agent is counting every drop. Seriously, I'm developing a phobia!” Bruce chuckles and pokes Peter's forehead with the butt of a pen.

 

 

After his check up, the quondam physician tells him to take it easy once in a while and mind his nutrition regardless if that is the cause to his illness. Peter is surprised to find Happy  waiting for him outside the laboratory. As promised, he let the man drive him home safe and sound. He thanks him and goes up to his room, but not without his landlord teasing him about the giant teddy bear along the way. The moment he shut his door, he drops his backpack with a dull 'thud!'. He takes his phone and to recharge. After plugging and placing it on the bedside table, he tosses the bear to his bed and jumps towards it landing on the soft plushy toy. He sighs... It's been a long... long day... Though it's only around 6:30 PM. Brown eyes start to close and after a few seconds. Peter Parker succumbs to sleep.

  
  


 

Back at the lab, Bruce carefully run tests and examine the young hero's blood for hours using the best technology Stark has to offer. Of course, medicine is not Stark Industries' focus but the machines are still of great aid. As he runs different clinical trials, his eyes observe the effects to the blood and its other compounds . Bruce Banner is no expert in medicine but he knows his way. Everything looks fine. Blood count is normal along with glucose, cholesterol, etc. Huh... there's nothing wrong physically... Maybe it is a matter of DNA.

  
  


He isolates the genetic compound and sees that it's – “Normal...” Bruce immediately calls for Tony and the man is there in record time. “Whaddup, Bruce?”

 

“Peter's genetics is normal.”

 

The genius engineer frown in confusion, “Isn't that... great?”

 

Bruce removes his glasses and pace around, “No no no... Peter is 'special', he's enhanced; It shouldn't be normal. There should be traces of mutation. Ask Reed, Sue, any other like us. This is not what it's supposed to be.”

 

Pondering that information, Tony leans on the edge of a table. He's not knowledgeable about mutants... “But Peter's not born mutant.” He counters, “You're... mutates. Mutants derived from external factors. Maybe his genetics is an exemption?” The other man crosses his arms over his chest assessing the hypothesis. He strokes his chin in thought and shakes his head, “Maybe. I'm just worried that he might've lost his powers.”

 

And then that sudden realization made them look at each other.

  
  


 

_'IT'S ALIVE!! IT'S ALIVE!!'_

 

“Holy--!” Peter exclaims when his perfect sleep got interrupted by his annoying ring tone making him jump and stick to the ceiling. He sighs, lands gracefully on his bedside, and takes his phone answering the phone. He didn't even get to say 'Hello' when Tony bursts, “Quick! Stick to the nearest object!”

 

“I just did.”

 

And then a collective sigh of relief is heard on the other line, “Sorry we were just worried that your spiderness suddenly disappeared.”

 

“What?” Peter rubs his temple.

 

“Nothing nothing. Ooh! It's this late? Sorry. You must've been sleeping in your nest. Go back to bed, Browny.” Before he even gets the chance to question the man again, Tony already ended the call. Peter counts to ten to compose himself and then looks at the time flashed on his phone, 2:22 AM. Man, he forgot to eat dinner. Superheroes and a CEO is going to be mad at him. He yawns, shakes the last traces of sleep, and rummages through his fridge and cupboards.

 

After finishing his late dinner, he moves to resume his blissful rest when the sounds of police cars and firetrucks passing gets his attention. He runs to the windows and see that there's a lot of police and other authorities, plus media is rushing towards some destination. Peter quickly puts on his suit and follow the commotion. A couple of minutes of swinging, and he finds that the people are hounding towards Hell's Kitchen. Normally, he stays out of that area since it's Matt's turf respectively, but this much ruckus piques his interest. He won't interfere if not needed, just stick his nose in. Hey it's his city too, okay?

 

He lands on top of a stack of cargo containers away from the officials eyes'. There's a compound by the pier burned to crisp. Along with the rubble and scorched debris is something that looks straight out of hell. Dead bodies. Dozens of them. Not just burned, some were decapitated, sliced here and there, shot fatally, and other methods of killing. Peter had to cover his mask covered mouth with his hand since that sandwich and cereal is threatening to break free. Because wow. Just wow. Hell's Kitchen is taking a whole new meaning. Lord what kind of a monster did this?

 

Gosh he had to take a step back; this is out of his league.

 

“I know who did this.” A voice from behind him says and catches him off guard overtly flinching and gasping.

 

Spider-Man turns around holding his heart, “Daredevil! You surprised me.” They're not exactly close, they're acquaintances at most. Daredevil walks up to stand beside him and facing the literal 'Hell's Kitchen'.

 

“So who's the suspect? Must be someone who's skills is proportionate to his heartlessness and brutality.” The shorter man asks and looks back to the scene.

 

“A mercenary. Will do anything for money and completely insane. I've only heard of him; never thought I'd actually see firsthand an aftermath. They call him 'Deadpool'.”

 

And it breaks upon him like a wave crashing to the shore. Peter snaps his head to the other's direction, searching his face that maybe he must have heard wrong. All he got is a pat on the shoulder, “Looks like he got business in this city again. I'd be careful if I were you. For all we know, he's already got a bounty on us all.” With that advice, the older man leaves.

 

Peter is left there standing. He spent days with the man in the past and recently found refuge in his place. He even took care of him! It can't be him, right? He looks back at the destruction and death laid on the ground. Deadpool can't be responsible for all this and he won't harm them because he's his friend and Peter trusts him so it can't be him...

  
  


“...Right?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!!
> 
> There's a post in a site that vaguely blatantly points out that most fics has a tendency for Peter to be 'bland' an arrow kind of struck me 'cause my Peter could be bland since I'm inhibiting him for a purpose. 
> 
> Is the new approach good? Better? Bad? Worse?
> 
> [My Tumblr](http://rokyue.tumblr.com/)


	6. No Matter How Much We Hurt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who've read the previous chapters! Sorry the update took so long. I rewrote this chapter six times.
> 
> Time overview:  
> Chapter 3 Friday-early Saturday – Peter left school and headed to Stark after which he spends the rest of the evening patrolling.  
> Deadpool got back to NYC.  
> Chapter 4 Saturday – in the early hours of the day Peter faints and Deadpool tends to him. They spend the afternoon with each other.  
> Chapter 5 Saturday-early Sunday – Peter goes to the tower to get himself checked and goes back home early in the evening to sleep only to be woken up in the early hours and finds a heinous massacre that was done by Deadpool.
> 
> Warning: Asshole-ish Peter.

It is a founded fact that nothing in life goes smoothly. There are ups, downs, it swivels and it curves, taking sudden turns that leave its passengers with a headache and the occasional whiplash. It's an awfully bumpy ride and Peter's life is like a drive on the surface on the moon – craggy and suffocating. Just when his path gets cleared he meets a few rocks on the way that makes him flinch but he gets over them thankfully. But no, not this time. Here he finds himself facing a mountain – a wall – to where he wants to be.

 

It is a founded fact that Peter Parker always longed to be accepted by the fellow heroes; to be recognized as one of them and not just a kid in a tight outfit saving the world one mugger at a time. He was even willing to give them his most valuable possession – his identity. Only the Avengers and Fury know about it and so far so good. It was a sacrifice he's not regretted so far because now he's friends help him keep it and looks out for him. It feels incredible to be close becoming a part of their team and fight beside them.

 

That dream materialized and became tangible hovering just before his eyes glowing – tempting him. And when his hands are about to enclose that sight, a wall barricades him. A wall of flesh and bone encased in scarred skin and clothed in red and black.

 

Deadpool is the great mountain standing before him and becoming someone.

 

He can't be friends with a murderer.

 

A hero shouldn't be close with a man who kills for money.

 

Spider-Man is a hero and Deadpool is a mercenary.

 

 

It's been almost a week since the grim mass murder that happened in Hell's Kitchen and from then, Peter never replied to Deadpool's texts nor responded to his calls. He forgot how determined the other man can be and had to block his number just so he can breathe from the barrage of messages and calls. SHIELD also ordered him – along with the other members – to be on alert because the mercenary could be prowling the city to hunt their heads. Peter cut his patrol hours earlier to lower the chance of seeing the other man.

 

He's been having a hard time sleeping probably not used to rest and seeking the thrill of crime fighting. But for now, he knows he needs to keep distance. Time to think is what he needs and that time is getting excruciatingly long. A part of him knows that he can't figure this out with his brain, but for as long as he can imagine, his brain is the part where he should trust more. His heart's been wounded too much for him to trust its decisions anymore and he's a guy of science, feelings should never dictate his logic.

 

But a traitor is what his brain is.

 

He can't stop thinking about Wade.

 

 

"Achoo!" Wade almost dropped his beer when a sneeze suddenly rattled him. "Hoo there! Daddy's getting the sniffles!" He scratches his nose while watching the news. It's still about the massacre of the drug lord and his cronies in their den. The suspect chuckles at his work.

 

"Man, almost five days had passed and they're still in this case! As if justice is needed for people like those scum!"

 

{Maybe if you didn't kill them so brutally the residents of New York wouldn't be too shaken. Not that I'm complaining.}

 

['Light 'em up like they're in Hell's kitchen!' Ha! I still laugh at that.]

 

"Finally! Someone understands my genius!" He laughs and wipes the imaginary tear off his eye. After sobering up, his eyes wander towards his phone quietly resting on the coffee table. A little too quietly. Since Sunday he's been trying to contact Peter but the boy's ignoring him! No reply from his texts nor a response from his calls. He got the idea that maybe he's busy, but too busy to even take thirty seconds to say 'I'm busy'?

 

Worried is an understatement. Wade wants to tap into his mercenary side and track him down, march where he is with guns blazing and make sure his baby boy is not kidnapped nor mutilated. Or both. But he's been in enough relationships to know that the other person needs space.

 

Not that they're in that kind of relationship. They're bros at most. Definitely.

 

{Denial~}

 

"Oh please. Peter is a kid.” Flipping through the channels, he decides if he should leave Peter a message again. He went back to New York for him! Lord knows he has a higher paying jobs abroad. Fuck the States have too much heroes; Not a lot will call a mercenary to kill bad guys anymore. Sigh, the good ol' days is gone.

 

The other night's haul is a blessing though. Not for those fuckers of course, he chuckles.

 

After coming up with the conclusion that there's nothing good to watch, Wade sighs. He misses Peter. So he texts him again and ignore the idea that the boy needs space.

 

"And send." He stares up at the dim ceiling watching the shadows play on the surface. The empty sound of the life outside fill the space of his apartment. It's a nice apartment. Wide, clean, and habitable. Not for long with him staying there he suspects.

 

Maybe Peter doesn't want him back. After all, he left him for eleven years and a lot of shit happened in his life. Why would he need someone like him? He never even told him about who he really is. “He doesn't need to know...” Because he deserves a second shot. Wade closes his eyes lying back on the couch and succumbs to his thoughts to hopefully bring him to sleep.

 

His mind travels to his secret fantasy that whenever he comes back to life, it's a whole new reality – New people, new world, new him. But life doesn't change. It still sucks for him and just when he thought he has someone who made is suck less, he's ignoring him suddenly.

 

Last time he had a home to go back to he had Ellie.

 

“Ellie...”

 

Last time he saw his daughter she was waving at him as he left for a job. He hasn't heard from her for days and the next thing he finds is her body in pieces. The memory makes him bolt upright.

 

If he sees a dead Peter Parker not even Thanos' wrath can compare to the chaos he will bring.

 

With that thought he heads out.

 

 

So imagine his relief when he sees Peter come out of the school building. He didn't had the time to think and immediately runs up to him embracing the other. Peter squeaks in surprise and pushes him with a force he never expected from the younger. “Who in the world are you?!” Wade blinks twice at that and a pang of hurt fills him. But then he realizes the situation: He's using his Image Inducer. Wade guffaws making the younger more creeped out. “Sir, do you need special help?”

 

Peter eyes the man who thankfully stops laughing at random. Tall, large build, blonde, blue eyes... Not bad looking... The guy is glowing with excitement, you can practically see an invisible tail wagging and Peter is not sure about the world anymore because who is this person? Peter looked around and sees that a lot are looking at them and murmuring to themselves. He turns to the stranger again with his brow raised in question and points to himself. "You know me or something? I don't owe you money, do I?”

 

The mystery man laughs again and grabs him in his arms squeezing him tightly. "Yeah I know you! You're my baby boy!"

 

"Wait a minute!" Peter struggles and frees himself from the death grip. "'Baby boy'? Is that you, Wade?" He gawks at the man carefully analyzing his features and holds the other man by the jaw tilting Wade's head here and there to get a proper look.

 

There's a person in the background yelling, 'Boo! Get a room!' But he ignores it and proceeds to scrutinize further even going as far as yanking the other's mouth open. "It is you!"

 

Wade grabs Peter's wrist and frees his face. "So you recognized me by my gums?" The taller man asks.

 

"No. 'Cause you smell like Taco Bell and beer, duh." Peter says like it's the most common knowledge. He checks the other's face again. "Is this how you look like without your mask?"

 

That question sparks uncertainty in Wade. At first his plan is to go here with his costume but it's dangerous to let the public see Deadpool with a civilian; with Peter Parker. And so he opted to use his handy Image Inducer and hide his hideous self but now it just feels weird because it's not himself. Ah well, now's not the time for drama. “Somewhat, yeah! This is how I look like!”

 

_Lie..._

 

Peter narrows his eyes. “Then where are your scars?”

 

A few can tolerate looking at his scars; looking _for_ them is much rarer. Wade never got that question so all he could reply is silence and a wide stare. His gaze is cut off when Peter turns and stomps off away from him. “W-wait! Where are you going?!” he runs after him and grabs his forearm. A loud smack rings in the campus when Peter slaps the man.

 

“I don't like being lied to.” he states with venom in his tone.

 

Wade turns his head back to the shorter man with his temper slowly rising. Yeah he lied about what he looks like but hell if that's a reason he should be walked out on and slapped. And fuck that hurt. His cheek would be swelling now if it weren't for his regeneration quickly mending him. Boy's really got strength. His blue eyes can see the slight tremble on the other's frame. He must be looking murderous again but damn it he's pissed! “I didn't remember you growing up to be a temperamental bitch, Peter.”

 

“You weren't there when I grew up so what do you know?”

 

“Oh so that's how it is? You suddenly realized that 'Daaammn... this guys left for eleven years. And now he's back and shit yes I'm happy but wait! He left me for eleven years and now he's back, why is he even back? Why'd he even leave? Fuck it I don't need this guy!' Is that it?! You gonna have a bitch fit on me suddenly for all the years I was gone? Because hell Peter, Lord knows I wanted to stay with you forever!”

 

Peter ignores the leap his heart did when he heard the last part because he's furious at the assumption Deadpool made. “I'm not mad for the time you were gone. I'm mad because all my life I've been thinking of a man who in the first place I never knew about! And you keep holding the truth from me!”

 

“'Keep the truth'? About what?! My face? My life?! That never mattered to you! Who I am when I'm with you is who I've always been! Other people never saw but--” Peter watches as the older man takes a breath looking anywhere but him. It's odd to see Deadpool bare, to see those overt expressions he makes with the mask on in the flesh itself. It's sincere and... human.

 

All sources say that Deadpool is a weapon engineered to kill and perform any mission with a hundred percent success. Any target will be eliminated no matter what. The best mercenary. Those who know him cower and avoid the man. That he's a monster who doesn't feel even a bullet to his chest.

 

He never knew he'd be acquainted to a man like him. As a child even.

 

Logic dictates that it's unthinkable.

 

But he was a child then. Naïve and ignorant. And he was lonely.

 

“Peter... you're right. I've been hiding things from you.” Yet it doesn't take a smart man to see that this person is being eaten away just as much as he is. “But I gave you as much as I can I swear. You seeing a hint of my gruesome face is enough – _more_ than enough! We were okay last time! What happened?!”

 

“I can't be seen with you, okay?!”

 

Wade's experienced every single kind of pain known to man. He's been probed, cut open, sliced, decapitated, and all other kinds of shit. Ellie's death is what he considered the most painful by far and he doubts anything else will be equal. But to hear those words and the sight of Peter walking out on him is excruciating.

 

It's a fatal blow, Peter knows. But this time around, their friendship is impermissible by any means. Fury expressed his wary on Deadpool's overt return of presence; the media are still kept in the dark about this issue but the World Security Council are on their toes. It's been discussed that the mercenary took a lot of lives in their system and at that time they have no means of apprehending the unstoppable monster that is Deadpool. Although they didn't say it, Peter knows that now they hold a strong grudge against the man and for them to know that he's acquainted with him will hurt his chances of finally moving in rank with the heroes and it will cost him his job along with the opportunity to work with Tony Stark.

 

He can feel the pang of guilt and remorse at what he's doing. Every step he takes to distance himself from the man he's closest to leaves a stinging sensation in his chest that crawls throughout his system. He's being selfish but for the longest time he's been thinking of others and it only hurts him in the end. It's time that he thinks of himself. Besides, it's Wade's fault for all the bad things that happened to him. If he hadn't left then maybe things would've been better he thinks. It's easier to take this when he looks back at all the crap that happened when the man left. It eased his being...

 

But why is the air suddenly getting thicker? His brain pulses hard trying to burst from his skull. Heart pumping intermittently. Goosebumps prickle his skin from the sudden internal drop of temperature.

 

And for the second time, his body submits to the sickness.

 

 

If there's anything that Wade's good at, it's enduring pain. That skill proves to be helpful especially in this moment. He turns to leave but hearing the all so familiar sound of a body falling on the ground makes him look back and sees Peter sprawled lifeless on the pavement.

 

He can hear the boxes yelling at him to leave the brat. The boy doesn't want him so why should he help? Let the others aid him. But no matter how loud the voices can be they won't overpower the hysteria of worry governing his instinct to run to Peter.

 

Wade cradles him by the shoulder holding the unconscious body upright and cups his cheek. He leans down close and feels the weak breathe coming out of those frighteningly pale lips. He shakes him trying to jog a reaction but it's futile – he's out cold. It's a repeat of the night they first met again.

 

“Oh is the drama over? Thank God.” A student walks past them and stops to give that remark.

 

Wade glares up at him. “Beat it, pal!” And the young man flinches at the look and starts to scramble off but the scary man talks to him again stopping his move. “Wait! Before you do, where's the nearest hospital?”

 

* * *

 

 “--ter...?!...Peter...?!... Peter?!” Brown eyes blinks adjusting to the all too bright light. Once his eyes open, an onslaught of the color white blurs his vision and only a silhouette of a few people moving about and voices registers in his brain. A familiar voice keeps calling to him and warm soft hands holding his makes him look to the left. After a few seconds, his vision comes back clearer and recognizes the person. “...Aunt... May?”

 

His beloved guardian embraces him tightly. “Oh Peter! Sweetheart! I've been worried sick!”

 

Peter doesn't really know what's going on except that he's in a hospital room and a doctor along with a nurse is on his right writing something on their clipboard and studies the machines showing his condition. The doctor notices his stare. “Mr. Parker, we're happy you're awake now. You've been unconscious for almost twenty-four hours now and running peculiar sets of symptoms but we're glad your state is back to normal.” The man smiles and excuses himself along with the nurse to record the diagnostics and give him and his aunt some privacy.

 

Aunt May lets him go and cups his cheeks making him look back to her. “Sweetie, how are you feeling? When I got a call about you confined in a hospital, I quickly took my leave from work! I was so worried!”

 

“What happened?” He chokes. His voice still raw and throat dry.

 

“From what I know, you suddenly fainted. Wade brought you here.” She smiles and pours him a glass of water.

 

“Wade...?”

 

She hands him the water and he drinks. “Yes dear. Why, you didn't tell me your friend's such a looker!” she chuckles.

 

“You remember Wade?” Peter asks feeling a bit better after getting hydrated again.

 

“Peter, you kept talking about him when you were a child. I can't exactly forget about him. I remember how happy you were when you first talked about him and how hard you cried when he left. You didn't tell me he's back! It must be nice?” Aunt May smiles and looks at her nephew waiting for the same exuberant attitude he has when talking about that certain friend. When he only looks down forlornly, her smile drops adding two and two together. “Are you hungry?” She asks and smiles patting his head gently brushing the brown locks. He gives a half smile and small nod.

 

With a kiss on his temple she stands to leaves the room giving him a sad look before going out.

 

 

Meanwhile, Wade is on the lobby holding a stack of hundred dollars to the cashier.

 

“So here's some cash. Make sure he gets enough rest and other needed medical attention stuff. Let him stay for as long as needed and please please please know what's wrong with him. This happened twice and I don't want it to happen again especially when he's out alone. He's dirt poor and thieves will be disappointed but perverts might consider his skinny ass if you know what I'm saying—”

 

“U-uhm yes sir. B-but...” The woman tries to interrupt the incessant man.

 

“– And give him proper healthy food not those cardboard hospital food. If weird guys in tuxedo with shades come in and bargain to use him for some experiments and special programs, call the CIA, National Guard, club bouncers, SWAT, whoever, okay? Don't let anyone take him or anyone else in this stupidly expensive hospital--”

 

“Sir...?” She tries again but is halted when Wade puts the wad of cash on her nose tip.

 

“Shh... Don't worry, I can pay, alright? Just call me if you need more payments. Here's my card...” He hands her a gum wrapper with a name and contact number written neatly on one side. “Call me if you need more, understood?” She nods gingerly taking the 'card' and wonders if this man escaped their psychiatric ward. She takes the money too counting it.

 

“Sir this is too much.”

 

“I don't care! Get my baby boy well! The world needs Peter Parker! I'll buy this whole hospital and everyone in it if that's what it takes!” Wade yells making everyone look at him. He didn't really care, but he hears a chuckle behind him making him look back. “Uhh... Hi Auntie May.”

 

“Hello Wade.” She smiles warmly at him making the mercenary hunch in insecurity forgetting for a while that his grotesque face is hidden by his Image Inducer. “What are you doing?” She asks although she knows.

 

Wade grins sheepishly and rubs the back of his head. “Paying the bills like the responsible adult that I am?”

 

Aunt May titters and puts a hand on his arm as a gesture to give way. She speaks to the cashier doing the transaction properly much to the cashier's relief. After that, Aunt May turns back to the large man giving him back the change. “It's a little bit too late, but may I ask why are you the one paying? Of course, we'll pay you back in--”

 

“It' okay!” He cuts. “Uhm... you don't have to pay me back. I don't really have anything else to use my money anyway. 'Sides, Peter's my... uhm... he's...”

 

“ _I can't be seen with you, okay?!”_

 

Wade closes his eyes and lets out a breath. He unsure of what they are anymore. For him, Peter's still his friend, but that relationship seems to be one-sided now. He opens his eyes and looks at Peter's mother figure. “He's... a good kid. He deserves the help.” Wade finishes nodding and gives a smile. Looking down at the excess cash, he takes her hand placing the money on her open palm. “I know this may look bad and pathetic. But all I have is money. I can't offer anything else. None that matters anymore anyway.” He mutters the last part under his breath but the older woman hears it anyway.

 

She closes her fist and puts her other hand over Wade's. “I won't accept this. But you can go and have lunch with us at home.” When he is about to express his retort, she interrupts. “No saying 'no', mister! Me and my husband's been waiting for you to have a meal with us! I'm sure he'd be happy to finally have little Peter's friend in our home having lunch.”

 

“Peter--”

 

“Peter is well now. The doctors told me that his condition might be from stress and lack of proper meals. They'll contact us if anything else comes up in his results.”

 

 

Two hours and a half after that resulted to Wade sitting in the Parker's residence in their dining room with Peter across from him totally invested in eating the meal Aunt May prepared. Wade sighs and opts to start eating too. It tastes delicious. But the pleasure of eating a nice hot homemade lunch didn't register as it should because the cold shoulder Peter leaves a bitter taste in his tongue. Aunt May can feel the heavy tension and decides to strike a conversation.

 

“So Wade, tell me about yourself. What do you do for a living?”

 

Distantly he can hear Peter snorting at that question.

 

“Ah well... My past job is something that shouldn't really be talked about on the first date, Auntie May.” He winks at her making her laugh. “What I'm saying is that in the past I'm a guy who did some dirty business. But I'm trying to get a new job. I'm trying to change my old ways for someone.” Peter pauses his motion and curtly peers at Wade from under his lashes. For a second his brown eyes met Wade's sharp blue eyes making him turn back down on his food.

 

“That's nice, Wade. Everyone deserves a second chance.” She smiles putting a hand on Wade's shoulder. “Don't you agree, Peter?”

 

The mentioned man looks up and sees his aunt smiling expectantly at him. And Deadpool's look sears with cold fire that challenges; not demanding but hoping. It's a wonder how all those years he's been staring at the eyes of the man's mask and now he gets to see the expression on his eyes.

 

Peter hates killers. And that man is a killer. Does he deserve another shot or at least the chance to change and prove that he can be better just because they are –were- friends?

 

“It depends.”

 

 

Their meal ends and Peter moves to clean up. Wade offers his help but denied once again.

 

{He's pushing all the wrong buttons, my friend.}

 

_'You think?!'_

 

Lord knows that if anyone else treated him the way Peter's been treating him the whole day they'd have the whole blade of his katana down their throat. Of course, this is Peter, meaning his patience is three hundred percent stronger. But the sudden shift of attitude depletes his reserved patience too quickly. It's an enigma to Wade why Peter's blood is so hot to him especially when they were absolutely fine last time they saw each other. And of course, he's a man of words and action so before any of the two of them could react, Wade slams his palms on the table trapping Peter between his arms.

 

“The hell is your deal, Peter?!” Wade roar rattles Peter's spine. Spider Sense going haywire from the huge silhouette of the man looming over him. The intense glare of those electric blue eyes scorching. Unforgiving. Cruel.

 

It scares him.

 

He can kill him.

 

He will kill him.

 

 _Wade_ can kill him.

 

_Deadpool will kill him._

 

Like a child cowering from a thunder storm he trembles.

 

“Everything fine, boys?” Truly heaven sent, Aunt May stands by the doorway with a worried look etched on her features. But even at that, fear still lingers in Peter's being. On the other hand, it snapped Wade's baser aggressive instinct and he lets the other free. He exhales closing his eyes and calms himself.

 

“I gotta go.” The mercenary says walking out of the dining room but stops before the woman. He gives the most honest smile he can give. “Thank you very much for the meal, Mrs. Parker. It was lovely.” And with that he shows himself out ignoring Aunt May's reply.

 

The woman sighs once the door closed shut. She turns to demand her nephew answers as to what was wrong but seeing him standing there, crestfallen, makes her heart soften. As she is about to speak to him, he smiles at her and proceeds to clean up the table. It breaks her heart to know how well Peter can change his disposition from sorrow to a neutral joy. It makes her wonder how often he uses that mask; and she's not talking about Spider-Man's mask.

 

“Peter what's wrong?”

 

“Nothing.”

 

Aunt May crosses her arms over her chest and gives him a stern look. “That doesn't look like nothing.” When she didn't receive a reply, she continues. “Did Wade do... something to you? Is that it? Did he--?”

 

“No.” Peter shakes his head furiously. The prospect of the older man sexually assaulting him or anyone for that matter never crossed his mind and it never will. He's not that bad. And his brain goes on and on defending the mercenary making him stop washing the dishes and watch the water run over his hand. “He'd never. He's...” Peter sighs.

 

“He's a good man?” She offers and smiles.

 

Turning off the tap, he turns to her. “He's not, Aunt May...” She remained quiet; a sign for him to elaborate. “You heard him about his job He's done a lot of bad things! And I know about what he's done. They're really really really bad, Aunt May. Bad enough for SHIELD and the other guys to dislike him. And you know how hard I've worked just to get this opportunity to be one of them! Being friends with Wade will make me lose my job!” He yells hysterically. “I can't lose it, okay?! I've never wanted anything that bad! I deserve this one thing!”

 

Aunt May takes in how confused and undone her nephew is. It's been a long time since she's seen him like this – helpless under his own judgment. “And you're just going to throw your friend for that, Peter? Without even telling him?”

 

Peter closes his eyes and clenches his fist. “He won't understand.”

 

“That's not what you're afraid of. You're afraid that he will understand... And you know he will.” His eyes opens wide looking at her in disbelief. Disbelief that she's not far from the truth. “I'll let you figure this one out, Peter. But don't forget that before you are Spider-Man, you are and always will be, Peter Parker.” And with that, she leaves him there.

 

Peter's gaze remains from where she stood. She's right. He didn't want to tell Wade because deep down he knows he will listen and understand. Just like how he always does. And in that moment of kindness and warmth, Peter will come running back to him. Because Wade is a good man. His friend. Never did he want that to change, but right now everything is torn. All he wants is to have a good future; to be a hero. And he wants to be close to his friend again.

 

But he can't have one with the other. So he pushes him away breaking their connection.  _How hard could it be?_ He thinks to himself at the beginning. It was easy, all he had to do was look at the dark side of the man and recall his longing for Wade all those years. Yet deep down he knows, no matter what he says, what he does, the older man will accept it and they'll work it out with big smiles on their face in the end. Because Wade truly cares about him. And that's all that Peter wants and needs.

 

He was wrong. The mountain blocking him is not his friend, it's SHIELD and the Avengers. While the place where he wants to be is with Wade. 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must say I enjoy a different side of Peter. The less perfect one, as I always say. I have no qualms with the ever righteous Peter who's so lovable, it's just that I wanna see him develop more as a character so let's see something nasty. also the side of Wade who is not just a joker and the happy guy. But a man who can be serious especially for those he love *wink wink* okay that's not established yet. haha. Coming of age plot is a really tricky business.
> 
> The explanation about Peter's health will be expounded in the future. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!  
> Let me know what you think!


	7. How Far

"Ah goddamnit!" The mercenary swears as the tea he's drinking spilled on his bare chest. 

 

{Serves you right, since when do you even drink tea?}

 

"Uhh since I felt like it?" He interjects, wiping the liquid with some article of clothing he found on the floor. On hindsight, he should consider cleaning up the place... Nahh. Not like anyone's coming over he thinks bitterly. There was a fallout between him and Peter last two weeks and ever since then, they never saw each other again. And for that duration of time, Wade managed to stink up and trash his place as usual. Clothes everywhere, left over take out here and there, some empty food cartons and boxes, and his guns and some bullets lay haphazardly all over the apartment.

 

Now don't get him wrong, he's not a total pig... Usually. He can keep the place squeaky-clean or as clean as he can get it. It's just that he needed motivation; just like how he does with anything else.

 

He's a mercenary and he kills, the motivation: money. But lately, he hasn't done any jobs. The last one was the Hell's Kitchen job and damn the money he got was enough to live off for four months in complete comfort. 

 

The anonymous client is clearly loaded and satisfied with the merc's work that he offered him another job. The files for that lays quietly on his kitchen counter. It was an easy job, just kill two of those red-suited vigilantes.

 

Wade's heard about those two. Some heroes who stop crime all the while hiding their identity. And they wear tight red suits. They have no originality whatsoever! He would dispatch them just for that but since he's trying to turn over a new patty, he'll keep his killing minimal.

 

Besides, what will Peter say?

 

[He ain't gonna say anything 'cause he hates you for some reason.]

 

{He said he hates you because you keep things from him.}

 

[I think you should come clean and tell him your origin story.]

 

"Bet he already knew..." He admits bitterly as his eyes continue to lock onto the movie played on television; though nothing in that show is registering in his mind. All he can think about is:  _ 'Where will I go from here?' _

 

He might as well leave since the home he's trying to build already crumbled.

 

The downtime he had he spent trying hard to find a reason to stay put. Last week, Wade found himself back in that hospital where Peter was confined to further inquire about the results because honest to God he's worried. 

Even now.

 

There's never a time where he's not thinking how he's doing.

 

He blames it on his paternal instinct. The longing that he had to care for his child; he failed at that with Ellie. Eleven years ago, he saw Peter as a retribution; a second chance.

 

And yet now things are different. 

 

Peter's not a kid anymore.

 

But what else can he be to Wade other than a kid who he friended?

 

[A kid friend who grew up and is now your young adult friend? It's completely normal, dude. People age.]

 

"Yeah, well, I wish they don't!" Wade exclaims. "I don't know him anymore!"

 

{Just tell him the truth even though there's a chance that he already did know.}

 

"Wait wait wait! Since when did you guys try to support me?"

 

[Since we got tired about you moping like this. It's disgusting and pathetic.]

 

"Awww! I love you, guys!" He says as he cuddles the cushion like it's the boxes he's hugging.

 

{Ew.}

 

[Just go and mend your problems with the twerp.]

 

"Will do!"

 

* * *

 

 

"Class dismissed."

 

Dang... Peter didn't listen to any of the lecture.  _ Uh-gain. _ For almost a week he's been out of it and his professors are starting to notice which is pretty bad because it will reflect on his scholar status. With a defeated sigh he stands up and makes a bee line to leave when his professor speaks to him as he passes by.

 

"You weren't paying attention again, Peter." Professor Craig smiles at him as he packs his belongings.

 

And now Peter feels even worse since this man has been awfully patient and understanding with him and his shortcomings. "Yeah... I'm really sorry, sir." He apologizes and rubs the back of his way looking anywhere else but the older man. "Won't happen again, I swear."

 

The older man studies him. "Have you seen the psychiatrist?"

 

That made Peter look back to him. He had meetings with the doctor and it's been helpful though his situation now is not grouped to his subject of depression.

 

"I have. And it's getting better."

 

"Then are there other reasons why you're distracted?"

 

Peter doesn't know why but he's so comfortable talking to this guy. It feels like he can tell him about anything and everything. And so he goes on telling him about his friend and how his 'other friends' say that he's a bad person so he should stay away. Of course, he left out the specifics like names and such.

 

"And this friend of yours... He's still around?" Craig narrows his eyes showing curiosity.

 

"He is."

 

"And you believe your other friends?"

 

Peter shrugs. "Evidence wise, yes. But..." He closes his eyes and inhales thinking about all the good things he's experienced with Wade firsthand. Brown eyes open and sees that the other man is patiently waiting with that kind and gentle look. "But there's a voice in my head saying that I should give the man a chance. And I might, y’know? Wade's a good guy--" he cuts himself short realizing he gave his name.

 

Craig smiles again. "You should do what you know is right, Peter."

 

The man didn't seem fazed with the name; well why would he be? There are a lot of 'Wade' out there. He's becoming paranoid and he knows it. Being in a close relationship with the merc feels like a land mine, one wrong move and everything will blow up to his face.

 

Peter nods at his teacher's advice and smiles. "Thanks, professor. Got any more of them chocolates?"

 

Ever since the first time Craig gave him his first taste of the home-made treat, Peter got addicted. Succulent, creamy, and rich; Craig's wife should consider making a business out of those but of course Peter's stingy on where he spends his money so he's settled on the free treats. She can start her business when he's got money.

 

To his joy, Craig reaches in his bag and gives him a bar of dark chocolate.  Peter's eyes sparkle with excitement. He doesn't care if it's childish; that he's mooching off sugary treats off his teacher. The psychiatrist did say that chocolates are natural anti-depressants that will go straight to his ass. But oh well... His metabolism can handle it.

 

He grabs it with gusto . "This isn't illegal, right? You, a professor, giving me, your student, chocolate?"

 

"I don't think so. But if it came with flowers then expect social services to intervene." Craigs replies and ushers him off.

 

Peter sticks his tongue at him and dashes off and slows down by the hallway already starting to munch on the treat.

 

The corridors are packed with students either heading somewhere or hanging around planning their weekend. Something about a big party at this popular girl's place. Peter rolls his eyes, not like he's going to get invited. Plus, he has a date with Aunt May tomorrow. No party is equal to that, he nods to himself and continue his way ignoring gossips his sensitive hearing keeps picking up and…. Peter Parker’s super hot boyfriend is outside?!

 

Wait wait wait.... since when did he have a boyfriend and since when did people in campus even know who he is?!

 

He rushes out of the building and looks around looking for his ‘boyfriend’. He doesn’t see anyone who he’s familiar with who could’ve been considered as hi significant other. Peter relaxes and shrugs that maybe it’s just some exaggerated humor. Or some other Peter Parker. 

 

He crosses the street and suddenly he hears someone.

 

"Petey pie!" The mentioned man turns to his left and sees a guy run up to him. Peter’s eyes go wide when he realizes that it’s Deadpool people mistook for Spider-Man. Fortunately, he isn’t wearing his full Deadpool costume, just a red hoodie with the hood pulled up over his head and with his Image Inducer hiding his ‘horrendous face’ that the older man kept on insisting. 

 

_ ‘This is it!’ _ Peter thinks. He will apologize to Wade and try to be friends again. As if the world is in slow motion, he watches and waits as Deadpool slowly draws nearer.... and nearer… and nearer. And when he’s only a few feet away, Peter sikes himself and tries to shake the jitters out because he  _ will  _ apologize. Yes sir he will! 

 

Okay so Wade is already close and is going to hug him. Time to apologize Peter! Do it! Say it!

 

“Ow! Holy shit!” 

 

[{OH! RIGHT OUTTA FUCKIN’ NOWHERE!!}]

 

Wade rubs his now sore face and most probably bleeding nose and gums. Did… did Peter just… punch him?! O Hell no! And it’s damn strong too! If it weren’t for his awesome reflexes he would’ve smacked on the end of the alley!

 

Meanwhile, Peter is mentally smacking himself for doing that. He wasn’t supposed to punch him! He was gonna apologize! Okay he’s really going to apologize this time. 

 

“What are you doing here, you lunatic?!” That certainly isn’t an apology.

 

The mercenary gets up and looks at the younger with an obvious shocked expression even through his mask. “I came here to kiss and make up!”

 

“No! You can’t! I hate you!”

 

“You hate me, huh?! You hate me?!” And not even Peter’s reflex saved him from a punch on the face leaving him staring widely and gaping at the merc as he sat on the pavement from the impact.

 

Never in a million years would Wade dream of harming Peter… but damn that felt good! 

 

“You… you punched me!”

 

“Damn right I did!” And much to his satisfaction, the brunette gets up giving him a challenging look. It feels right because since Peter managed to get up, it means he’s not seriously hurt, and the fact that he’s standing up means Peter already grew a backbone all these years.

 

_ This  _ is what they need. Not a sappy moment but to let out their frustrations. And with a last taunt from Wade, Peter tackles him and they go on a wild brawl. Peter doesn’t even hold back his strength because he knows Wade can handle it. Can handle him. And though the older man fights back, he doesn’t do a lot of damage. A few suckerpunch here and there and occasionally kicking him off. But other than that, it’s clear that the mercenary doesn’t use his refined and extensive skill set against the younger.

 

No one tried to intervene for fear of getting involved and honestly, no one can break them apart nor even talk some sense to any of them. Peter is too busy letting off steam and Wade’s too busy pondering how the heck can puny Parker hit the living lights out of him.

 

He and the boxes concluded it as blind rage. But Wade is conscious enough to register that their getting too much attention and it’ll be bad for Peter because his school is only across and someone might see him getting into a fight. So using his experience and strength in combat, he maneuvers them so that they can further roll in the alley to at least be out of plain sight. Once they’re in the alley, he moves to grab Peter’s wrists to stop his assault giving Wade enough time to grapple him and render him immobile even with his sudden burst of strength.

 

Peter got a hold of himself and he got to admit he was kind of confident that he can fight Wade, though it wasn’t his intention, with his super strength. But he forgot about the merc’s skills. He should’ve known that even with his strength, he can’t win…

 

Did he even want to win?

 

What is there even to win?

 

He just wanted to apologize but he had to screw up and end up in a fight!

 

“Let go of me…!”

 

“Time out, Pete! It was fun on the first few...ugh!... minutes! But we gotta stop!”

 

“You punched me!”

 

“You punched  _ me _ !”

 

And after a few more struggles and tugs Peter relaxes and laughter starts bubbling in his throat. This is so stupid. It’s like the time they played Leap Frog and Wade tossed him over his shoulder back when he was a kid. Though this time, the merc has him on a Jiu-jitsu hold and he can’t move. Not if he risks passing out. And they’re in a slightly dirty alley. 

 

To Wade’s utter surprise, Peter began laughing and he can’t help but laugh along. Surely, they start laughing louder until Wade’s laugh died down. “Wha-haha-y are we la-aughing?”

 

But before the younger could reply, a shadow looms over them and they see a big burly police officer scowling down at them with his arms sternly crossed over his chest. “Gentlemen.” Booms his voice. And the next thing Wade and Peter knows is that they’re at the back of the cop’s car heading to the nearest precinct with a hefty pout on their face.

 

Apparently their little scuffle earlier got more attention than either of them thought. “I can get us out if you want. Like right now.” Wade whispers to him making Peter scowl further and roll his eyes.

 

“‘Course you can.”

 

“I can!”

 

“Shut up, I don’t wanna get in to more trouble…”

 

“Pfft! ‘Trouble’. This is nothing, baby boy.” Wade smirks getting comfortable on the very familiar scenario of him getting arrested. From his peripheral he can see Peter’s scowl at him and heavy unimpressed stare.

 

Peter growls in frustration and Wade is already formulating plans on how to get out.

 

Once they got to the precinct, and lead to where the officer who will question them, Wade blurts out: “I did it! I’m guilty!” Everyone in the room blinks, processing what he just said, and after another second, the officer nonchalantly asks if he’s sure. And before Peter can even say anything, Wade already confirms again that he initiated the fight and proceeds to write the report and signs.

 

As he did so, Peter is in shock and the next thing he knows is that he’s being freed and ushered in another room to write his own report. He wanted to take the blame because it  _ was  _  his fault. But now that Wade already did, there’s almost nothing else he can do.

 

Why does Wade keep taking the hit?!

 

Now, Peter’s even more frustrated and mad at himself. Of course, he doesn’t want to do time, but the implications of the situation goes far other than being arrested.

 

These past few weeks, he’s been so busy making himself right and kept putting the blame on Wade. He want to apologize, he truly does. But at that time, he just felt so mad! To who, whether himself or Wade, it wasn’t clear… It’s just that--

 

“Mr. Parker?”

 

The said man looks up from the table and realizes that he’s been staring at his makeshift report. “Yeah?”

 

“You may go.” The police from earlier says to him.

 

“Uh… right.” The brunette stands but pauses when he gets to the door. “Uhm… Is that it? Won’t there be like… trial or something?” He asks dumbly. Getting arrested looks so dramatic in movies that he thought there will be much more intense process.

 

“Mr. Wilson already pleaded guilty. If you want a trial you can file a formal complaint if ever he committed more unlawful act that isn’t documented today.” The man explains. He raises a brow when the young man before him appeared to sputter when he mention ‘unlawful act’. “Did he… do more, sir?”

 

Peter is breaking a sweat because the suspect of the Hell’s Kitchen massacre the police force is looking for is already in their hands. And he’s pretty sure Wade’s done a lot more. But no, he can’t just push Wade under the bus like that. So he prompts to laugh forcefully and say that no, Wade hasn’t done anything else that he’s knows of.

 

But he did ask if he may see him. To which the police didn’t warrant because of ‘more issues found regarding the man’. And that made Peter all the more nervous.

Peter told himself that he’ll come back some other day to ask about it.

 

* * *

 

“I’m sorry?”

 

He tried to come the following day when they were arrested, but Tony found out about it and Peter took a week for him to leave it be. Peter came back to the precinct the following week.

 

When Peter arrived he immediately asked about Wade and about what may happen to him and if he may see him. But to his utter confusion, they told him he’s not there anymore. He gives a small polite smile. “Uhmm… What do you mean by, ‘he’s been moved’?” Peter prays that they didn’t find out about him being Deadpool and handed to SHIELD for whatever sore fate he will have there.

 

The policewoman working at the information area typed away in her computer working on something else obviously and not even sparing him a glance replies, “Mr. Wilson was sent to the Embassy right after the report has been documented.”

 

“What? Why?”

 

“He’s Canadian with a Visa that expired two decades ago. Immediate deportation is necessary for that alone. And with his case he really can’t stay for long.”

 

“What!?” Peter’s voice booms and he stutters, “W-what do you mean ‘deportation’? H-he won’t be here anymore?! When will he leave?!”

 

The woman sighs, “Means he won’t be able to set foot in U.S. soil for a long long long time. And…” She types again in her computer, fortunately it regards to Peter’s concerns and brings up the documentation when one Wade Winston Wilson left the country. “He left three days ago.”

 

And that familiar sinking feeling of the hollowing of his insides creeps back in to his being once again.

 

He stands there in the room full of people yet he doesn’t feel nor hear any of them.

 

Wade didn’t even say anything. Not like Peter deserved anything more.

  
“I didn’t even get to say sorry…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> Well Peter's still a little shit here. I'll redeem him later on. I originally planned to have Matt in here somewhere but that version of the chapter took more than 6000 words. And the arrest process is not accurate yes. I tried racking up my brain from what I learned in our law and constitution course. I LEARNED NOTHING.
> 
> So sorry for the late update. I honestly cant continue anymore, but still trying.  
> Lemme know what you think please


End file.
